Controlling powers
by Witch-Uk
Summary: Sequel to Changing views. It's hard enough living a normal life without powers but with mutant powers like the Brotherhood and the x-men life's never quiet. Rietro, Lancitty KurtWanda What's Magneto up to?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is the sequel to Changing Views. And I'm still rubbish at Accents.

Controlling powers.

Rogue woke up lying next to her new boyfriend and smiled.

It hadn't been long since they'd discovered that they could touch. Although he was the only she could touch, she didn't mind. Pietro had changed quite a lot since they'd first start to go out. He wasn't so arrogant. Mostly because every time he said or did something arrogant Rogue would hit him. He got along with his sister much better, but that was because Wanda had changed quite a bit too.

"Morning!" Pietro said smiling up at her.

"Mornin" Rogue said then kissed him; Pietro brought her closer to her and started to put his hands up her top. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Yo, Rogue Summers is on the phone" Toad said not daring to open the door.

"Yeah hold on," Rogue said getting out of bed. Grabbing the phone she stood outside Pietro's room.

Rogue and Kitty had told everyone at the institute that they only hung around at the Brotherhood house because they were friends with Wanda. This wasn't a complete lie they were friends with Wanda, and Kurt just tagged along with them.

So no one suspected them, well they thought that nobody did.

"What?" Rogue demanded down the phone.

"We have a training session this afternoon, just reminding you" Scott said

"Ah know Scott, will you stop checking up on me, Wanda won't let any of the boys even enter her room" Rogue said trying to reassure him. After all Scott might be uptight half the time, but he cared about them, like a big brother.

"Okay, oh have you seen Kurt? I can't find him anywhere," Scott asked.

"No why?" Rogue asked knowing Kurt was next door with Wanda.

"He got a letter from his parents I think, it's from Germany." Scott said, "Well I'll let you get back to your girly stuff, oh and Kitty's on her way over."

"Okay, bye" Rogue said hanging up.

Wanda stood outside her bedroom door. "What did he want?"

"Just reminding us about a training session" Rogue said turning around "oh tell Kurt he has a letter from home."

------------ ----------------- ------------------ ------------------- ------------------ ---------------- ---------------------

Kurt was asleep, snoring. Wanda got changed quietly, but she was getting tired of waiting for him to wake up and the snoring was driving her mad.

She sat on the bed and leaned over him. She was considering pouring water on him. But she couldn't. 'He looks like an angel sleeping,' she thought.

Then the snoring got louder so she hit him in the stomach, which woke him up immediately.

"Good you're awake," she said smiling innocently.

"Vhat?" he asked rubbing his stomach.

"You snore louder than Freddy, and he snores loud" Wanda said then kissed him.

"I didn't keep you awake did I?" Kurt asked now sitting up.

"No, I was already awake when you started" she said shifting to get comfortably in front of him.

"More nightmares?" Kurt asked

"Yeah" Wanda said looking down "Kitty's on her way over and you have a letter from your parents."

"Wunderbar, I haven't heard from them in over a week" Kurt said jumping out of bed.

-------------- --------------------- ----------------- ----------------------- ------------------ -------------------- --------------

Rogue got out of bed eventually and got changed.

"Are you gonna lye in bed all day?" she asked Pietro.

"No, give me 2 seconds" Pietro stood up and literally got up in 2 seconds.

"Are you getting faster?" Rogue asked as watched.

"I dunno" Pietro shrugged.

"Well come on speedy I'm hungry" Rouge said, at that Pietro picked her up and ran downstairs into the kitchen. Where everyone sat.

"So Kurt like, I brought this over with me," Kitty said passing a letter to Kurt.

"Danke" Kurt said then opened the letter and began to read it.

"So?" Rogue asked curiously.

"Vell they're happy that I haff a new girlfriend, and they said to give their best to you." Kurt said putting the letter down.

"Wait you told them about me?" Wanda said panicking.

"Ja" Kurt answered.

"I haven't even mentioned I have a boyfriend to father" Wanda said feeling guilty.

"If it's okay vith you I'd rather you didn't" Kurt said looking at her "I vant to live to my next birthday."

"Don't be silly Father wouldn't hurt you" Wanda said considering it "I don't think he would."

"We have go back soon we've got training" Rogue said reminding her friends.

"Oh no I totally forgot, and it's with Logan too." Kitty complained.

"Vell lets not vorry about that and eat breakfast Ja?" Kurt said looking at Wanda trying to get her to make it.

"I don't think so, you're quite smart enough to make it yourself" Wanda said.

"Ja, but you cook nice food." Kurt begged.

"I'll do it" Pietro offered then sped out the door and was back in five minutes with a box of dunkin doughnuts.

"Wow that has to be record Pietro" Kitty said picking up a doughnut.

"Yeah I know I had to go all the way over the other side of town as well," Pietro said thinking about it. "Oh well."

------------- ----------------- ------------------ ---------------- ------------------- ---------------------------- ---------------

After an afternoon of tiring training they went back to their rooms to get cleaned up.

Rogue started rummaging through her stuff looking for her physics book.

"Damn it ah must of left mah book at Pietro's" Rogue said still looking through her stuff. "Ah better get him to bring it over."

Rogue picked up the phone and dialed the brotherhood house.

"Hello?" Pietro answered.

"Hey Pietro could ya bring my physics book round I need to do my work." Rogue asked but by the time she'd finished her sentence he was standing next to her.

"Hey" Pietro said kissing her "see ya later."

"Wow that was like really fast," Kitty said staring Pietro once stood.

"Yeah ah know" Rogue replied.

------------ ---------------- --------------- -------------- --------------------- ----------------- --------------------- ---------------

Wanda woke up as she heard the front door slam.

"What the hell." Wanda said getting out of bed. She looked at her alarm clock '3:30?'

She walked down stairs to see Lance staring at the door.

"Your brother's just gone out for a jog" Lance said looking at the door.

"What? He wasn't even back when I went to bed." Wanda said looking confused.

"You think we should go after him?" Lance asked concerned.

"No, you go back to bed I'll stay up for him" Wanda said then walking into the living room she turned on the T.V.

------------- ------------------- ------------------- ------------ ---------------- ----------------- ------------------- -----------

"WANDA!"     Pietro shouted waking his twin up.

"What?" Wanda said jumping up hands glowing.

"Calm down, just wandered if you fancied a jog?" he asked her.            

"With you Don't be stupid and at" Wanda said then looking up at the clock. "6:00am?"                                                                                                           

"Pietro where have you been all night?" Wanda said shouting slightly "I've actually been worried, me worried!"

"WhoaWandanoneedtoshoutIwasboredhadtogetridofmyenergy" Pietro said but Wanda couldn't understand a word.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"GodWandawhat'supwithyoucan'tyouhear?" Pietro said again in a total blur to Wanda.

"Pietro I think something's wrong I can't understand a word you said." Wanda said looking worried.

"No" Pietro said slowing down his speech "Your just to slow as usual."

"Don't be an arrogant prick Pietro it doesn't suit you" Wanda snapped back.

"What? Do you think it suits you better?" Pietro argued.

"Don't argue with me, I was worried" Wanda shouted.

By now all the boys were downstairs watching the argument between the twins.

"Hell froze over did it?" Pietro shouted.

"Pietro that was uncalled for" Wanda screamed, now with her hands and glowing and the light bulbs flashing.

"Oh really I don't think so, you say I'm arrogant, well at least I'm not naïve" Pietro said but now was breathing heavy. "Oh father I love you, you're the greatest father in the world. Please."

"You can talk we don't know where he ends and you begin your so far up his ass." Wanda screeched by now odd objects were floating around the room.

Pietro stopped arguing and concentrated on his breathing. His heart was going too fast and his whole body was aching.

Wanda noticed his trouble breathing. "Pietro? Are you ok?" At that Pietro's body dropped to the floor.

Wanda ran to his side.

"Pietro! Pietro!! Wanda screamed at him "Wake up!"

The boys didn't know what to do.

"Oh God, not again." Wanda said to herself.

Pietro looked up to her and he calmed down a bit, but he was sweating. "Wanda? I'm cold."

"Freddy help me put him on the sofa." Wanda ordered, "Lance get some blankets quick. Toad, just don't get in the way."

They put him on the sofa and put blankets all over him.

"Okay we let him sleep" Wanda said to the confused looking boys.

----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------------ --------------------- -------------

Later that morning the boys went to school as it was Monday, and Wanda stayed at home with Pietro.

-------------- ---------------- --------------------- --------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------- -------------

"Lance!" Rogue screamed down the school hall.

"Hey where's Pietro?" Rogue asked catching up with Lance.

"He's not feeling to well," Lance said.

"And Wanda?" she asked.

"She stayed with him," Lance said turning to his locker.

"Sounds serious" Rogue said, "I should go over and check on him."

"I wouldn't If I was you" Lance said then turning to face her. "He was out all night when came back about dawn, he got into a huge argument with Wanda then he collapsed."

"What! Why didn't you say he collapsed, take me to him now!" Rogue said pulling Lance behind her.

------------- -------------------- --------------------- ---------------------- ----------------- ------------------- -------------

Rogue ran in the house and saw Wanda sitting on the with Pietro's head on her lap  as he slept. Wanda looked tired, and was dosing off.

"Wanda?" Rogue whispered.

"Hi" Wanda said looking up.

"How's Pietro?" Rogue asked.

"Sleeping." Wanda said then slipping out from underneath him to stand up. "He'll sleep for about 10 hours."

"How do you know that?" Rogue asked looking down at him.

"Well, I think he might be evolving." Wanda said walking into the kitchen.

"Evolving?" Rogue looked confused.

"Well in the process." Wanda said putting the kettle on. "Look, when Pietro first got his powers his body freaked out. Father had to hold him down all the time, just to stop him from running around. It was quite a funny scene thinking about it."

They sat down at the table "So what do we do?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing for now we just, wait." Wanda answered.


	2. Part 2

Controlling powers part 2

Pietro woke up to see Wanda and Rogue staring at him.

"I told you 10 hours sleep and he wakes up." Wanda said to Rogue.

"How yah doin?" Rogue asked.

"Fine" Pietro said standing up, "I'm gonna get something to eat."

"No your not you sit down I'll make you something," Wanda said about to turn around.

"I don't need you to make my fucking food Wanda." Pietro almost shouted, "I'm not a invalid."

"I know but knowing you, you'll make something with a high amount of sugar in and you don't need that." Wanda said with her hands on her hips.

"Fucking hell Wanda you're not my mother I can look after myself." Pietro snapped back.

"What is it with you, stop picking fights with me, you know you're going to lose." Wanda shouted at him. "I'm trying to help you moron, if you hadn't noticed I'm the only one who knows how."

"I don't need your help, I don't need anybody's help, I've been able to get on just fine without your help for years." Pietro shouted back at her.

"Pietro if you haven't noticed, you're evolving again, not a pretty sight" Wanda said staring at him "I just hope you don't become more of an arrogant prick than you already are." At that Wanda walked out of the room and they heard her slam her bedroom door.

"What on god's name was that for?" Rogue asked looking down at him.

"What? She's just been a bitch lately." Pietro said sitting down.

"A bitch Pietro that's not being a bitch, that's being concerned." Rogue said next to him "Wanda stayed up all night waiting for you then when you collapsed she stayed with you. That's no bitch Pietro."

"LookIdon'tneedthisI'llseeyoulater" Pietro said running off.

---------------- --------------- ---------------- -------------- ------------------- -------------- -------------- --------------

Pietro ran and ran, he didn't even stop he just ran. 

He ran all the way to Europe without even noticing. He stopped off at a few place to look around then carried on running.

----------- -------------- --------------- -------------- ------------------- ----------------- --------------------- ---------

"Wanda, don't you even care?" Lance shouted, "He's been gone for days now."

"So, it's the best place for him unless he wants to end up in hospital." Wanda shouted down.

"Can't you do anything?" Lance asked looking at Kurt.

"Vhat? Every time I go in there she throws me back out," Kurt said rubbing he's head. "I know how Toads feels now."

"He's a complete Jackass and if he doesn't want to come home then that's fine with me!" Wanda shouted again.

"Like, we have to do something Pietro could be anywhere" Kitty said hugging Lance.

"I'll try again" Kurt said then ported.

"Ah know what we need to do." Rogue said having an idea. "Ah'll ask the Professor to use Cerebro."

"Yeah okay, you do that, we'll try and get Wanda out of her room." Lance said looking at Rogue.

-------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ------------------ ---------------- ------------------ -----------

Kurt ported on top of her and held down her hands.

"Afternoon" Kurt said smiling "How are ve today?"

"Kurt let go of me," Wanda said wiggling.

"No. Not until you calm down, and promise me you want hex me again, cause it hurts," Kurt said smiling again.

"Okay" Wanda sighed then sat up.

"So you actually going to reasonable and talk to me," Kurt said smiling at her.

"It's not my fault he's a jackass, he did this last time too, but not this bad." Wanda said still annoyed.

"You mean vhen he first got his powers." Kurt said now stroking her hands.

"Yeah, if he goes into overdrive and dies it's his own fault." Wanda said then lied back down.

"You don't mean that," Kurt said leaning over her. "Come on let's get out of here for a while." At that Kurt ported outside.

----------- ---------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- --------------- --------------------- ---------------

Before Rogue could even knock on the door the Professor opened it for her.

"Rogue, please come in," he said looking at her. She walked over to where he sat looking out of the window. "Something troubles you."

"Err, yeah" Rogue started "Ah gotta tell you something that you might not be too happy about, but ah know you'll understand."

"You want to tell me about your relationship with Pietro Maximoff," The Professor said. "Don't worry I've known for some time."

"Yah have?" Rogue looked at him blankly "Well ah suppose it would pretty stupid to try and get something past you."

"I also know of Kitty's relationship with Mr Alvers and Kurt's with Wanda." He said looking at her. "But you're not here about just that are you?"

"No," Rogue said still amazed "Pietro's gone a bit mad and we can't find him."

"I know he's making Cerebro go a bit out of control," he said. "He has certainly become a lot faster than he used to be."

"Ah know and he's even more impatient and keeps starting fights with Wanda" Rogue said sadly "Ah mean you'd have to be pretty mad to start a fight with The Scarlet Witch."

"Well Rogue all we can do is wait for him to return I'm afraid." He said looking at her getting up.

"Okay, I'll go tell the others." She said then walked out.

------------ ----------------- ---------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------------ ----------- --------------

Pietro ran past the Bayville High school he felt a twinge in his heart but ignored it.

"Man, I've got to go apologize to Rogue" He said to himself then set off for the institute.

----------------- -------------- --------------- -------------- ---------------- --------------- --------------- -------------

There was a knock at the door; Rogue got up to open it looking at Pietro.

"Where have ya been?" Rogue shouted at Pietro.

"I'm sorry," Pietro said suddenly having to catch his breath. "I'm pretty messed up at the moment."

"Ah know," Rogue said hugging him.

Pietro felt another twinge in his heart but this time a stronger one and hurt like hell. He grabbed his chest and tried to breath but he couldn't.

Rogue noticed his difficulty. "Pietro, you okay?" she asked but it was too late.

Pietro fell to the ground and started shaking. 

"Oh my gawd. Pietro!" Rogue shouted then ran out into the hall screaming for help.

------------ --------------- -------------- -------------- ----------------- -------------- ------------------ ------------

Pietro lay in the infirmary bed whilst Rogue stayed by his side.

"Do you know what happened, Hank?" The Professor asked.

"Yes Charles, he seems he had some sort of heart attack." Hank said looking at the charts.

"Ah, the strain of his powers evolving are affecting his body" Charles said rubbing his head.

Kurt ported himself and Wanda into the infirmary, where Pietro's stationary body lay.

She looked at Rogue who had obviously been crying. Kurt hugged Rogue, and they started to talk.

"He came to apologize then he collapsed." Rogue said still crying.

Wanda looked at her twin and couldn't move or even speak.

"Wanda?" Rogue asked, "You okay?"

Wanda didn't answer she just stared at Pietro and brushed his hair back.

"Wanda?" Kurt said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I have to contact Father" Wanda said emotionlessly.

"What?" Rogue said staring at her.

"I have to contact Father, he'll want to know." Wanda repeated then walked out of the room.

Kurt and Rogue just stared at each other.

"What just happened here?" Rogue asked, "Her brother, has had a heart attack and she didn't look the slightest bit upset."

"Ja. I know" Kurt said then ported out of the room to find Wanda.

----------------- -------------- --------------- --------------- ---------------------- ------------ ------------- -------------

"Vanda, wait up" Kurt called catching up with her." Are you okay?" He asked.

She carried on walking out the gates of the institute. "I'm fine," She said still walking.

"You do know Pietro's had a heart attack." Kurt asked.

"Yes, I know" Wanda said still walking, Kurt ported in front of her which made her halt.

"You don't seem upset," He said to her.

"I am" Wanda said looking down trying not to cry.

"You can cry" Kurt said looking at her. "I von't tell anyone."

"No, it's a weakness" Wanda said still trying not too.

Kurt hugged her and she burst into tears.

They didn't move for a while.

------------ ------------- ---------------- ------------- -------------------- ----------------- --------------------- ------------------

The professor rolled over to Rogue. And started to ask her questions.

"Rogue can you and Pietro touch?"

Rogue just nodded.

"How long has it been?" He asked another question "Since you first touched I mean?"

""A month, ah think," Rogue said holding Pietro's hand.

"Yes, well, I'll leave you in peace." The professor said then rolled away.

Wanda and Kurt ported back into the room.

"Hey," Wanda said looking at Rogue.

"You okay?" Rogue asked.

"Suppose, feel kind of guilty shouting at Pietro" Wanda said brushing her fingertips along his skin on his arm.

"Don't. Pietro wouldn't want you to." Rogue said looking at Pietro.

Wanda and Kurt sat down and waited for Pietro to wake up.

--------- -------------------- ------------------------------ --------------- ------------------ -------------- ---------------

Hank and the Professor stood in his office talking.

"So you think that Rogue can touch him, because of his recent development in his powers." Hank said looking at his charts again. "Make's sense, he's got enough energy." 

"Yes well I think we should keep an eye on him." Charles looking at Hank "But I'm not sure if I should at least try and contact Magneto."

"Maybe if we wait for Pietro to wake up first then ask what he wants." Hank said standing up.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best." Charles said as Hank left the room.

--------- --------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ ------------------ ------------------ --------------

Pietro opened his eyes slowly looking around the room. He blinked a few times to get them into focus.

On one side of the bed Rogue sat with her head on the bed. On the other Wanda sat with her head resting on Kurt.

He coughed slightly to get their attention.

Rogue woke up first.

"Pietro!" Rogue screamed. Jumping up and hugging him. This woke up Kurt and Wanda. 

Pietro started to talk but it didn't quite sound right. Rogue looked at him blankly. Then looked at Wanda.

"What did he say?" Rogue asked.

"He's talking Romanian," Wanda said then replied in the same language.

Pietro realised this too and started to talk in English.

"Sorry, minor meltdown." Pietro said smiling.

"That's okay." Rogue said holding his hand.

"Pie" Wanda said, "Do you want me to contact father?"

Pietro looked at Rogue. But Rogue just raised an eyebrow.

"No." Pietro said to Wanda simply.

"Why not?" Wanda asked totally confused.

"Wanda, father's not the type of Father you think he is." Pietro said to her, she still looked totally confused. "I'll explain later."

"Okay" Wanda said then sat down. Still confused.

--------- --------------- ------------ ----------------- --------------------- ------------- ------------- --------------------

Pietro lay in his bed completely bored. Everyone had to leave, Doctors orders.

The professor had to speak to Pietro alone.

"Pietro" The professor began. "Do you want me to contact your Father?"

"No" Pietro said, "He wouldn't care if I was dead, lying in a coffin, let alone alive."

"Okay then" The Professor said then coughed. "You know that you've been evolving."

"Yeah, I think that's obvious," Pietro said sarcastically.

"Well then I would like you to stay at the institute until we can be sure that your condition is safe." The Professor said looking at Pietro.

"What?" Pietro shouted almost jumping out of bed. "Magneto would kill me, I'm meant to be the leader of the brotherhood."

"Well as you said Pietro he doesn't care." The Professor said. 

"What about Wanda?" Pietro said thinking about it.

"She's welcome here, as well as the rest of the brotherhood." The professor said then started to roll away. "I'll take that as a yes."

----------- --------------- ----------------- ------------------ ------------------ ----------------- -------------- ---------------

Everyone gathered in the rec room when the Professor told them what was going to happen.

"WHAT!" Scott shouted "You've got to be joking me right? This is the brotherhood of EVIL mutants."

"No, I'm not joking Scott," The Professor said looking at the group of students. "Mr Maximoff is in a dangerous condition that could kill him if he doesn't have the right treatment. I think you understand."

"No, this is, like. totally great," Kitty said squealing, "We don't need to sneak around anymore."

"What sneaking around?" Scott asked looking at Kitty.

"Err Nothing" Kitty said getting death glares from both Kurt and Rogue.

"Vell at least Pietro vill be safe, Ja?" Kurt said talking to Rogue.

"Ah dunno he's probably safer at the Brotherhood house." Rogue said looking at how angry Scott was.

"Don't vorry I'll talk to him" Kurt said as they walked out the door.

------------ ----------------- ------------------ -------------------- ------------------ --------------- -------------- -------------------

In the medical room Pietro had just told the Brotherhood.

"No way man" Toad said "First you make us go back to school now this."

"I didn't make you go back to school," Pietro said brushing his hair back. "I persuaded you."

"Pietro, what will Father say?" Wanda said looking at him.

"Wanda just trust me on this okay?" Pietro said looking at her "I'll explain later."

Pietro then looked at Lance who was considering it. "You'll see more of Kitty."

Lance's eyes lit up "I'm in."

Now all there was to convince was Fred and Toad. If Fred came Toad would follow.

"Freddy all the food you can eat." Pietro said grinning,

"Food, yes." Freddy said rubbing his hands. "I'm in."

Pietro then turned to Toad. "Toad?"

"Ah man" Toad said looking at Pietro. "Okay."

------------- ---------------------- ----------- --------------------- --------------------- ----------------------- -------------------

"Scott, vait up" Kurt said porting next to him. "So, you okay vith this?"

"No, I mean the Brotherhood are EVIL, not to mention really screwed up." Scott said angrily.

"They're not that bad really, I mean Toad's annoying and Fred eats a lot." Kurt said looking at Scott. "But the rest of them are alright to hang out vith."

"What, you've hung out with them?" Scott said turning to look at Kurt. "I know Kitty and Rogue were but why you? Rogue has Pietro and Kitty has Lance."

"Vell yeah I've been seeing Vanda" Kurt said smiling.

"WHAT?" Scott shouted "Why? I thought you were smarter than that. Kurt she's Magneto's daughter!"

Kurt was getting angry now. "Yeah and I'm Mystique's son, so what!"

Scott didn't know what to say. "Sorry, it's just a shock you know."

"That's okay, Scott if you try to get on vith them they won't make any trouble." Kurt said now smiling.

"I can't promise anything." Scott said looking at Kurt. "Man, how long have you kept that a secret?"

"Too long" Kurt answered as they continued walking down the corridor.


	3. Controlling powers part 3

Controlling Powers part 3

Telling the truth.

Pietro woke to see the room empty apart from Wanda who was staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for an explanation," Wanda said sitting very still. "Why we're here?"

"Cause of my powers screwing up." Pietro said, not convincing Wanda what so ever.

"And Father?" Wanda asked.

Pietro sighed he didn't know how the hell he was going to tell her. But he knew he had to, the guilt was driving him insane. It wasn't fair on Wanda.

"Wanda, father isn't who you think he is." Pietro said to Wanda, who was still looking confused.

"What?" Was all Wanda could say.

"Do you know the nightmares you keep having? Well, he's the reason that you have them." Pietro said still looking at Wanda for some kind of sign. "But I'm not gonna let him do that again Wanda."

Wanda stared at him blankly.

"Look you don't know this, but I've been a really bad brother in the past, but I'm going to make up for it. I promise." Pietro looked at her again.

"Okay so what you're saying is I was in hospital cause father put me there." Wanda said still confused.

"Yeah" Pietro said, "Not all of the memories you have are real, some are fake."

"What? Why would I have fake memories?" Wanda asked still confused.

"Well Magneto did something really bad, he abandoned you and then when you came back, he changed your memories to like him." Pietro said.

"Okay, He left me in a hospital where they electrocute you, lock you up and inject things into you." Wanda said then considering it "He put me in the Nut house didn't he?"

"Yeah" Pietro answered.

"But why?" Wanda said getting angry she stood up and her hands were glowing. "Why would you abandon someone you love?"

"Wanda calm down," Pietro said getting out of bed. "Listen, there's two options that you can take. Option one you kill him for leaving you there and changing your memories."

Wanda nodded her head at that. "Option two you can stay with me, and we can stop him from hurting anyone else."

Wanda looked at him confused.

"We join the X-men" Pietro said looking at her. "They're always stopping any of his plans and eventually he'll be locked up for what he's done."

"Yeah, you're right." Wanda agreed.

"Before you agree you need to know something." Pietro said not being able to look at her.

"Father told me it was to keep you safe, your powers were out of control, you were hurting yourself, I agreed to let him take you." Pietro said then looked up "you can kill me but that won't make you fell better, I want to start fresh, let me prove that I can be a better brother."

Wanda looked at her twin, she was so angry but everything he just said made sense. She remembered that one nightmare where she was being dragged away from here father and Brother. She let one single tear fall down her face.

"Pietro, I need to think." Wanda said simply, she stood up and walked out the door.

-------------- ------------------- --------------- ---------------- --------------- -------------- -------------- -------------------

They all sat at the table in dining room, ready to eat. The X-men excluding Jean, Jamie, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue, kept glancing up at the brotherhood like they were going to attack them while they eat.

Logan got fed up of the weird glares. "They're not going to attack, so eat in peace." He said looking at the X-men.

"Pietro" Kurt called over the table. "Where's Wanda?"

"She's gone out." Pietro answered.

"Why?" Kurt asked now concerned.

"I told her about her memories." Pietro whispered.

"You did" Kurt said a little louder than expected and now everyone was staring.

"I'll tell you later." Pietro said then returned to eating his meal.

----------- -------------- -------------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- --------------- ------------------

Wanda was a lot like her brother in the way of solving problems, she ran away from them. Wanda had to think, what Pietro had said made complete sense. But she didn't want to believe it. And if she did then why would she forgive him. 

---------- ---------------- ------------- --------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------

Wanda walked in the front door at 2:30 in the morning. Not noticing Logan waiting for her.

"You're late" Logan said to her. "Curfews 11:30"

"Well that's okay then, isn't it, cause I don't have curfews." Wanda said looking at him. "I'm not a child."

"Could have fooled me," Logan said to her. 

"Look I don't do curfews okay?" Wanda said looking at him.

"While you're living here you do." Logan said still staring at her.

Wanda didn't answer him but gave him one of her famous death glares.

"Jus don't do it again, and we'll get on fine." Logan said walking into the kitchen.

"Me and authority just don't mix," Wanda said to herself walking up the stairs into her room.

--------------- ---------------- --------------- ------------------ ------------------ ----------------- ------------- ----------------

They all sat in Kitty and Rogue's room waiting for Wanda to come back.

"I think she's' back" Kitty said hearing Wanda's door bang.

"I'll go and talk to her." Kurt said porting into Wanda's room.

--------- --------------- ------------- --------------- ------------------- ----------------- ---------------- ----------------

Wanda was getting changed when Kurt ported into her room.

"Guten morgen." Kurt said cheerfully to Wanda.

"Hi," Wanda said still getting changed.

"So," Kurt started. "How are you?"

"Like my brains going to explode," Wanda said sitting down.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kurt offered, sitting down next to her.

"Not sure what to say." Wanda said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you know vhat you're going to do?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, do I kill Pietro and Magneto, or do I forgive Pietro." Wanda said sighing.

"Vell The first option you're committing a sin and a law, the second option you'd be vith me." Kurt said weighing it up.

"I suppose option two sounds the best option, but how am I suppose to forgive Pie for what he did." Wanda sighed.

"Vell if it makes the situation any better, he vas only a child." Kurt said defending Pietro.

"Yeah you're right." Wanda agreed. Then kissed Kurt.

"Do you realize that vere sitting on your bed?" Kurt said then kissed Wanda more passionately and started to take her top off. "Aren't I great at comforting."

------------ ----------------- ------------- ---------------- --------------- -------------- ------------ ---------- --------------

"Ah wonder how he's done?" Rogue asked being concerned. "Maybe ah should go in and check."

"I wouldn't if I was you." Kitty said looking up at her friend. "They're probably having sex now."

"What?" Rogue said a little too loud "Kurt and Wanda do not have sex!"

"Yeah Kitty that's not right." Pietro said then got a mental vision "Thanks now I have a mental picture."

"No. I'm being serious Kurt told me." Kitty said looking at them. "Well they weren't going to tell you."

"True" Rogue said looking at Pietro who was hitting himself round the head. "Kitty you shouldn't have said anything, Pietro's gonna have nightmares now."

------------- -------------- --------------- --------------- --------------- ---------------- ---------------- ----------------

Kurt woke up cuddling Wanda. Then he looked at the alarm clock. It read 8:00am.

"Shit!" Kurt shouted waking Wanda up. "It's 8:00am."

"What?" Wanda said jumping out of bed. Then there was knock at the door.

"Wanda?" Jean called. "Are you okay?"

"Shit!" Kurt said then ported out of the room butt naked. The only thing was he didn't port into his bedroom but into the bathroom, where Wolverine happened to be having a shower.

Kurt turned around to see Logan butt naked too, popping his claws out.

"Elf?" Logan asked.

"Oops." Kurt said running out the bathroom and past Jean, being followed by Wolverine.

Wanda opened the door after putting her pajamas on to see Jean looking very confused.

"Hey," Wanda said looking at Jean.

"Did you just see that?" Jean asked

"No What?" Wanda looked confused.

"It doesn't matter." Jean said, "I was going to show you the danger room."

"Oh yeah, what's the time?" Wanda asked.

"6:00am." Jean said looking at her watch.

"Hmm, my clock must be wrong." Wanda said then turning around, "Okay, I'll just get changed."

--------------- ---------------- --------------- ---------------- ---------------- ----------------- ---------------- ---------------------

The professor sat in his study looking out of the window, watching his students train,

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" he called.

Pietro walked in. "Hey" he said sitting down on the lounger.

"Pietro? What can I do for you?"

"Well, I've talked to Wanda." Pietro said fidgeting a bit.

"You told her the truth?" The professor asked.

Pietro nodded.

"Good," The professor said rolling over in front of Pietro. "It was for the best. Now what do you plan to do next?"

"I'm not sure, suppose I have to speak to the brotherhood first. But I was hoping me and Wanda could stick around for a while, you know help you out."

"Pietro, you are very welcome here." The Professor said.

"I was hoping you were gonna say that." Pietro said smiling.

------------- --------------- ------------------ ------------------ ------------------- ------------- --------------- -----------------

Pietro sat on the bed in the medical room while Beast examined when Wanda walked in the room.

"Ahh Wanda how are you?" Mr McCoy asked.

"I'm fine thank you." Wanda said waiting for them to finish.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Hank said walking away.

"So?" Pietro said staring at his feet. "The Proff said we can stay."

"That's good" Wanda said rocking backwards and forwards on her heels. "Look, I wanted to go back to the way it used to be, you know just you and me."

Pietro smiled "Yeah okay, who needs a father anyway?"

----------- ---------------- --------------- ---------------- ---------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------

All the students sat at the giant table eating and talking.

"Kurt?" Rogue called "why is Logan staring at yah like that?"

"I have no idea," Kurt said looking away from Wolverine.

The professor got everybody's attention. And began talking. "I have good news this morning, the brotherhood will joining us here at the institute permanently.

There was a room full of shock faces.

Jamie broke the silence "Well I think it's cool, no one will be able to beat us now, we'll be invincible."

Everyone stared at Jamie then burst into laughter. Even Scott.


	4. Rivalary

Controlling powers part 4

Lessons begin.

Scott stood at the control room watching the brotherhood, well the new X-men train in the danger room, they were better than he had expected. He knew Wanda and Pietro may have had some sort of experience in training but the other 3 boys were doing well too.

All of sudden the control room blew up knocking Scott against the wall.

Pietro was the first one there to see an unconscious Scott.

"Ah man" Pietro said then knelt down and poked Scott.

Scott started to come back to consciousness.

Pietro poked his arm.

"Ow" Scott screamed, "Do you mind?"

Scott stood up feeling a bit dizzy, "What the hell was that?" Scott asked extremely annoyed.

"Sorry that was me." Wanda said apologizing walking up to him.

"Well maybe you should, control your powers better." Scott snapped at her.

"Well that's the point in training isn't it?" Wanda said back to him.

"Well maybe you shouldn't train if you're that dangerous." Scott said raising his voice.

"I'm not that dangerous!" Wanda shouted back at him.

"Well you obviously are if you blew up the whole control room." Scott said.

"So what you gonna do Summers lock me up?" Wanda asked standing right in front of him.

"Sounds like a better idea than having you here." Scott screamed now looking down at her.

Wanda's anger took over, but she didn't use her powers she used a full on punch right in his face knocking him on his ass.

"Yeah well, been there done that, never gonna happen again!" Wanda shouted down at him and stormed off.

Pietro looked at Scott then where Wanda just was. "Summers you just got smacked by a girl." Pietro fell to the floor laughing.

Kurt and Jean ran up to Scott where he sat on the floor. 

"Scott are you okay?" Jean asked not knowing of the argument that just occurred.

Pietro was still laughing his ass off. "That has to be the funniest thing I ever seen."

Scott stood up holding his nose where it had started to bleed. "No I am not okay I just got smacked in the face by a hood."

Pietro went silent at this.

"Vhat did Freddy hit you cause that looks bad." Kurt said pointing at his nose.

"No it was Wanda" Scott said then turned to Pietro. "You need to get better control of your men."

"Hey, Wanda's not a man, and you deserved it." Pietro said then ran off.

Kurt was still in shock. "Vhy did she punch you."

Scott pointed to the control room and stormed off followed by Jean.

------------------ ----------------- ------------------ ------------------- ----------------- --------------- --------------------

Wanda stood by the lake throwing stones in the air then blowing them up.

Pietro ran over to where she stood. "You know he wouldn't do that."

Wanda turned to look at her brother "Do what?"

"Lock you up" Pietro said putting his arm on her shoulder. "He'd have no one to blow him out of the control room"

"Whatever, I wouldn't let anyone lock me up anyway." Wanda said continuing blowing up stones.

"I wouldn't either" He grinned then noticed Kurt coming over. "Well I'll leave you to yourself."

Kurt ported next to her. "Vhy did you punch Scott?"

"Because he deserved it." Wanda answered looking at him.

"Vhat did he say this time?" Kurt asked hugging her.

"He basically said I was better locked up, cause I'm dangerous." Wanda said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry" Kurt said to her.

Wanda snapped her head back "why are you. Saying sorry?"

"Vell Scott can be moody sometimes that's all." Kurt said looking at her.

"I don't need you apologizing for him." Wanda said pulling out of their embrace. "It's not that he's moody, he's a narrow minded jackass."

"He's not, he has to get used to you being around." Kurt said pulling her back.

"Look I know he's your best friend, but he thinks he's better than us just cause were the Brotherhood." Wanda said looking up to him.

"Ex- Brotherhood" Kurt corrected her.

"Yeah well it doesn't feel like it." Wanda said then walked off leaving Kurt by the lake thinking.

-------------- ----------------- --------------- --------------- ---------------- -------------- ------------- ------------------

The professor looked at the blinking light on screen. It was in a mansion in the middle of New York.

Scott walking in interrupted him. "Scott? Is something worrying you."

Then the professor saw his black eye. "What happened?"

"The Brotherhood." Scott replied standing next to him.

"Were you fighting with Lance again?" The professor said then noticed Scott lowering his head.

"No Wanda." Scott said staring at his shoes.

"Scott I know you're having trouble with the new recruits but why would she hit you?"

"I said some things maybe I shouldn't of said." Scott said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well you know what you have to do." The professor said

"Yeah I know" Scott said straightening up and walking off. 

The professor looked up at the profile that had appeared.

Name: Emma Frost

Location: New York.

The professor thought for a moment

"I know just the people to speak to her." He said to himself.

---------------- ---------------- -------------- -------------- ------------ --------------- ---------------- --------------- -----------

Wanda and Rogue stumbled into the mansion drunk at 1 am.

"Shh" Rogue said putting her finger to lips, then fell over laughing.

"Maybe we shouldn't have had that last drink." Wanda said trying to help her up. Then falling over herself.

"Or the 12th one." Rogue said then giggled. "Ah man we better get to bed."

"Yeah before we make to much noise." Wanda said trying to stand up again but failing.

Then everything in the room went wild, Wanda and Rogue both noticed this.

"Err Wanda?" Rogue began as she noticed Wanda grabbing onto her head. "Can you stop that?"

"Yeah jus give me a sec, it sometimes happens." Wanda said, then the front door windows blew up. "Oops."

"Ah man" Rogue said.

Scott came running down the stairs, being followed by most of the X-men after hearing the loud crash.

Wanda stood up successfully and helped Rogue up too.

"What are you two doing?" Scott asked looking at the doors. "Care to explain Wanda?"

Rogue looked at Wanda then at Scott.

"Actually it was me." Rogue said trying to stick up for Wanda.

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, but it was me."

"Wanda you've already blown up the control tower now this." Scott said shouting.

"Well I didn't do it on purpose." Wanda said looking up at Scott.

"You've been drinking." Scott shouted.

"Give the man a prize." Wanda shouted back at him.

Rogue burst into laughter. Everyone stared at her. 

"Look, if you want to go out and get drunk fine, but don't take other students with you." Scott shouted at Wanda.

"Hey, ah don't go anywhere ah don't wanna." Rogue said sitting up then passing out.

Kurt ported next to Scott. Who was just about to shout something else at Wanda but was ported into the danger room.

"Look I don't know vhat the hell you think you're doing Scott." Kurt said then sighed lowering his voice. "Just leave my girlfriend alone."

"Kurt, she just keeps causing trouble." Scott said trying to explain.

"She can't help it, you know she doesn't have a lot of control on her powers." Kurt said to him.

"Yeah but…" Scott said trying to reply.

"But vhat Scott?" Kurt asked. "Don't make me choose between you and Vanda, you von't like my answer."

At that Kurt ported away, leaving Scott standing alone.

----------- --------------- ------------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ ------------ ----------------- ------------

Rogue had her head over the toilette throwing up. Wanda sat whilst she held her hair back.

"Ah really should of done something to help you." Rogue said looking up.

"He is so annoying, I hate arguing with him." Wanda said sighing. "He's Kurt best friend."

"Don't worry bout Scott, he's just not having enough sex." Rogue said throwing up again.

Pietro sped in leaning against the door. "You want me to take over?"

"No it's my fault she's like this." Wanda said sighing.

"No it's not," Rogue said straightening up "why don't you go see Kurt?"

"Okay, okay." Wanda said standing up walking towards Kurt's room.

------------- ---------------- ------------ --------------- ---------------- ----------- -------------- ----------- -------------

Kurt sat on bed when Wanda knocked on his door.

"Hey" Wanda said walking in.

"You still drunk?" Kurt asked as he sat back on his bed.

"Not as much as Rogue." Wanda said sitting next to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone out."

"Vhat?" Kurt said looking up to her.

"Look it's my fault not Scott's, I'll even apologize to him." Wanda said staring at her feet.

"It's not all your fault." Kurt said hugging her. "I don't vant choose between you."

"Kurt, you won't have to, I would never make you do that." Wanda said then kissed him.

"I know you vouldn't," Kurt said holding her close to him.

-------------- --------------- ---------------- ---------------- ------------------ ------------------ ------------- ---------------

Wanda walked into the kitchen the next morning expecting to see Scott as she was 2 hours earlier than usual. And she did.

"Scott?" Wanda said sitting next to him. "Look I'll make you a deal."

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"I hate you, and you hate me simple as." Wanda said bluntly "but its hurting Kurt."

"Well there's something we agree on." Scott replied then drank his coffee.

"So we just need to pretend like we like each other okay?" Wanda said looking at him.

Scott sighed then put his hand out "Okay."

Wanda shook his hand then walked out of the room.

"Man what am I getting myself into." Scott said drinking more of his coffee.

---------------- ---------------- ---------------- ---------------- ------------------ ---------------- ------------ --------------

Everyone sat down at the table eating breakfast when the professor rolled in to make an announcement.

"I have found a new mutant signature in New York." He said looking at his students. 

"Do you need me and Jean to go check it out?" Scott asked standing up.

"No, I want you to take Wanda with you." The professor said waiting for Scott's reaction.

Everyone at the table paused at this, staring at the Professor like he had grew an extra head.

"Err Professor." Scott started but Wanda interrupted. "Yeah it'll be fun."

"Won't it Scott" Wanda said giving him a nod and play along glare.

"Err yeah," Scott said nodding then walked off to get ready. Wanda walked off in the same direction.

"Have we woke up in the twilight zone or something?" Kitty asked looking at everyone else.

"No something's definitely wrong" Jean said looking up where Scott once stood.


	5. Part 5

Controlling powers part 5

Meeting Emma

Scott was just about to leave the house when Jean stopped him.

"What are you up to?" Jean said leaning towards him.

"What? Nothing." Scott said playing with his car keys.

"I know you Scott, you and Wanda don't get along." Jean said snatching the keys off him.

"Yeah well" Scott started.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "Don't even bother lying to me."

Scott sighed "Look we just agreed to get along okay?"

Jean narrowed her eyes a bit. "Okay, but be careful okay?"

"We'll be fine" Scott said kissing her then grabbing the keys off her.

------------ --------------- ----------------- ----------------- --------------------- --------------- ------------ -----------------

Scott and Wanda drove down the road towards New York.

Scott put the radio on which was blaring some pop song.

Wanda looked up at Scott. "You've got to be joking?"

"What I like this song." Scott said looking at Wanda.

"What ever." Wanda said then flicked her hand, which made the radio change station.

"What the?" Scott said looking at the radio. He tried to change it back but every time 

he tried to change the station it went back to the same station.

"Wanda?" Scott looked at her "Did you do something to my radio?"

"No!" Wanda shouted then one of the tires exploded.

The car swerved a bit, but Scott managed to get it onto the side of the road.

He stopped then turned to look at Wanda. "Is there anyway you can stop blowing things up on accident?"

Wanda gave him a glare, as he got out of the car to change the tire.

"Man this is going to be a long day." Scott said opening the boot.

------------ --------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- --------------- ------------ ----------------

"Sir they have been located and are on their way." The man said to his leader.

"Very well we should be prepared," The leader said.

-------------- ----------------- ------------------ --------------- --------------- ------------- ------------ -----------------

Scott parked the car up outside the house. "Okay let me start and you follow okay?"

"Why can't I start?" Wanda asked being argumentative.

"I've done this before, you haven't so for just this one time listen to me." Scott said walked to the door.

Scott knocked on the door a butler answered.

"Yes Sir?" The butler answered.

"Hi, does Emma Frost live here?" Scott asked eyeing the butler up.

"Yes, would you like to come in" The butler asked walking back into the house being followed by Wanda and Scott.

"Scott don't you think it's weird he didn't even ask our names?" Wanda said looking at the room around her.

"Yeah, it was." Scott said watching the butler walk out of the room and close the door.

Then suddenly they could hear gas. "Is that gas or something?" Wanda asked panicking.

Scott sniffed "Knock out gas."

Wanda and Scott tried the doors but nothing worked they were jammed.

"What do we do?" Wanda asked coughing.

But by the time she'd finished her sentence both of them were unconscious.

The gas cleared and the doors opened. A man stepped in followed by two teenagers.

"So what you gonna do now dad?" The male teenager asked.

"I think Mr Summer and Miss Maximoff need to know not to bother Emma." The man said.

----------------- ---------------- ------------------- ---------------- --------------- -------------- ---------- ----------------

Jean looked at the clock noticing how late it was. Something was wrong she could feel it.

Kurt ported into the room in front of where Jean was sitting. "Is Scott and Vanda back?"

Jean shook her head. "They've probably killed each, don't worry."

"I'm not vorried about Vanda's safety more for Scott's." Kurt said sitting down next to Jean.

"I'm sure they're fine." Jean said to him.

------------- ------------- ------------ ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------ ----------------

Scott opened his eyes a little, he was just about to shut them quickly when he realized that he could see without his glasses. He looked around the room to see Wanda tied to chair.

"Wanda" Scott called. Wanda opened her eyes slightly looking up.

"What the hell" Wanda said trying to release her hands, "Screw this." She said then 

tried using her powers. She looked up at Scott in panic.

"I can't use mine either." Scott said to her.

Scott looked at Wanda she looked like she going to have a heart attack. She was scared but trying to hide it.

"Don't worry we'll get out of here I promise." Scott said trying to be reassuring.

Wanda looked up and nodded her head slightly. The room was pretty dark, no windows. It had one light bulb, which was flickering.

Wanda and Scott sat side by side on the wooden chairs not sure what to do.

The door opened and a tall man with black mid length hair walked in.

"Mr summers, Miss Maximoff." The man said to them. "My name is Shinobi Shaw, you may call me the Black King."

Scott looked up, this guy was creepy he dressed in 18th century clothes and he walked into the room like he was god.

"Now Mr Summers, we have a little problem." He said walking around the room. "You want Emma my White Queen, and well The Hellfire Club can't afford to lose her."

"We don't want her we just want to speak to her." Scott said fidgeting a bit.

"Why so you can convince her to join your little club." The Black King said walking around the room.

"Why don't you let us go jackass?" Wanda screamed at him.

"Now Miss Maximoff I thought your father taught you better than that." He said shaking his finger at her.

"What have you done to our powers?" Wanda asked glaring at him.

The black king bent down to her height so he was in her face. "It was necessary, I didn't want you having a emotional attack now did I?"

Wanda spat in his face. "Fuck off." 

Shinobi backhanded her across the face. "They'll be none of that." He ordered.

"Now then lets get down to the point. I'm giving you a simple option."

Shinobi walked over to Scott. "You can leave the White Queen alone, or you could die."

"What makes you think she wants to be left alone?" Scott asked.

"Well you can see for yourself." The black king said walking towards the door. "I'll request for the White Queen to see you, but I won't promise anything."

At that Shinobi opened the door and walked out of the room.

Scott turned his attention to Wanda. "You okay?"

Wanda looked up and nodded. "What do we do now?"

"We wait, see if Emma is safe or not." Scott said to her.

Wanda nodded in agreement.

------------- -------------- -------------- --------------- --------------- ------------ -------------- ------------- --------------

Jean paced the Professor's room. "Why hasn't he phoned?" Jean asked worrying.

Kurt and Pietro sat on the chairs opposite the professor's desk.

Kurt swung his tail backwards and forwards nervously.

Pietro noticed the two panicking a little. He was concerned. He started to think to himself. 'Wanda knows how to look after herself, she can beat up most people, and she was in a asylum for eight years' suddenly panic hit him 'she really doesn't know much about the world.

"We have to find them." Pietro said standing up.

The Professor rolled into the room. The three students looked at him.

"I can't get a signal on them." He sighed.

"Well then we'll have to find them the old fashioned way." Jean said, walking towards the door being followed by the rest.

"Jean I don't want to jump to conclusion, Logan is on his way to see if they arrived in New York." The Professor said rolling towards them. "Lets wait until he calls back."

Jean agreed and walked back into the office, followed by Pietro and Kurt.

------------- ------------------- --------------- ---------------- --------------- ------------- ------------ ---------------

Scott tried to shift his chair towards Wanda but it was nailed to the floor.

He looked towards Wanda; her wrists were bleeding a little from where she was still trying to loosen the wire holding tying her hands together.

"Wanda, don't bother trying to loosen them you'll hurt yourself even more." Scott said still looking at her wrists.

"Yeah well unlike you I don't appreciate being locked up." Wanda said then gave up noticing her wrists. "Shit more scars."

"Don't worry we'll get out." Scott said giving her a concerned look.

Wanda sighed "Okay."

The door opened and two men walked in.

"Well looks like it's your lucky night girly." One them said untying Wanda from the chair but not her hand ties.

"Seems like the master took a liking to you." The other man said picking her up in a fireman's lift.

"Hey put me down!" Wanda screamed kicking.

"Leave her alone!" Scott shouted towards them but then he blacked out from the other man hitting him.

--------------- ------------- ---------------- ------------- ------------ ------------------ ------------- ----------------

Wanda was sat in a room a big table in front of her, with a giant feast of food on it.

A teenage boy walked in and sat down opposite her.

"I was hoping you would join me." The boy said to her.

Wanda looked up at him confused. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sorry how rude of me, I'm Sebastian Shawn." He said introducing himself.

"Are you related to the bastard who hit me?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, sorry he's a bit of a jerk. Fathers eh?" He said looking at her. He was creepy like his dad.

"Eat up" He said looking at her hand ties. "Oh you can't, well I'll have to feed you."

He sat down next to her and picked up her fork.

"I'm on a diet." Wanda said sarcastically.

"Okay then let's talk shall we." Shawn began but was interrupted by Wanda.

"I have a boyfriend," Wanda stated.

"So, you seem too passionate to have one boyfriend." Sebastian said putting his hand on her leg.

"Do that again and I'll kill you." Wanda snapped.

Sebastian took this as a challenge. "So what would you do if I did this?"

Sebastian grabbed onto her face and kissed her.

Wanda bit his tongue. "Ow I knew you were a sly one that's why I liked you."

"Screw you." Wanda screamed at him.

"Well, I do have a large bed upstairs." Sebastian said trying to be charming.

He slid his hand back on Wanda's thigh. "Let's play nice and you won't get hurt."

Sebastian's hands felt his way to Wanda's shirt. He slid them underneath it.

"Get off of me you perverted prick!" Wanda screamed this made Sebastian stop.

"Okay then if you want to play hard to get then I'll send you back to your cell." Sebastian said grinning.

Wanda hated the cell but she hated him even more here. Then an idea appeared.

"No wait I'll stay." Wanda said smiling. "You're right I am too passionate."

At that Sebastian leaned across her and kissed her. Wanda was disgusted but she had to play just a little bit longer.

She groaned a little. He broke the kiss. Wanda looked at her wrists.

"Ouch" Sebastian said looking at them. "Suppose it won't matter too much if I loosen them."

Sebastian loosened them a bit. He continued kissing her then slid his hands back under her top. Meanwhile Wanda slipped her hands out. She looked at the table and noticed a candleholder on the table.

Sebastian was having too much fun to notice Wanda stand up pushing him on the table still kissing him. She grabbed the candleholder and whacked over his head.

Sebastian instantly slumped to the floor.

"Pervert." Wanda said kicking the unconscious body.

---------------- ----------------- ---------------- -------------- ------------- ----------------- ------------ -----------

"They weren't there." Logan said over the radio. "I lost their scent by the front door. But I smelt knock out gas."

Jean looked at the Professor.

"Don't worry Jean, I'll try Cerebro again." The professor said rolling away. "Just

try not to worry."

"Keep Calm!" Pietro squeaked. "My sister's missing and you want to us not to worry? You've got to be joking?"

Pietro looked at Kurt and Jean. "Well screw this I'm gonna find her any way I can."

At that Pietro ran off.

"Oh great that's all we need a run away Quicksilver." Jean said bitterly.

"Do you blame him?" Kurt asked looking worried.

------------- ----------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- -----------------

Wanda ran through the house, she couldn't find where Scott was. She was just about to turn a corner when she heard voices.

"What are going to do with them?" a female voice asked.

A familiar male voice replied, it was Shinobi's "Killing them sounds like a good idea, but I'll have a giant size bounty on my head from the girls father." 

"Is he that powerful that he can beat you?" The female voice asked.

"My dear Emma, the girl is powerful enough to kill me." He replied.

"Why don't you take his powers away as well?" She asked.

"He would still find away of killing me." He answered.

"A daddy's girl is she?" Emma asked curiously.

"No certainly not. Her situation was a bit like yours," he said grinning.

"Oh really?" she said smiling.

"She was an asylum patient too." He said then changing the subject. "I'll dispose of them tonight."

"Oh well Sebastian will be disappointed" Emma said. "I think he was fond of the Witch. How did you take their powers away?"

"Well it's quite scientific, it's a ray that paralyzes the X gene temporarily, if they survive the night they'll have their powers back within a month."

"That is quite ingenious, can I come with you when you kill them?" Emma asked.

"Yes certainly dear child I want both you and Sebastian to be there." Shinobi answered.

Wanda heard voices from another direction and carried on looking. She came to a set of stairs going downwards. She ran down them and flung open the door to see Scott tied on a chair.

Scott looked up. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Don't ask" Wanda answered trying to untie the wire. "The black knight's son thought it would be fun to play."

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I'm gonna have to make up big time to Kurt." Wanda said successfully untying him.

"Okay, lets find a way out of here." Scott said running up the stairs. They stopped at the top to check if anyone was in sight. The coast was clear come on.

They ran out into the corridor and ran for the front door, but were stopped by Sebastian.

Sebastian clapped. "Well done, not many humans can hurt me."

Scott and Wanda froze still.

"Well come on human" Sebastian teased.

"Get lost Pervert." Wanda shouted at him.

"Well you weren't complaining earlier." Sebastian said.

"What exactly did you do?" Scott asked.

Wanda death glared him. Then turned to Sebastian. "Yeah I enjoyed it so much that I knocked you out."

"Oh" Scott said, and then noticed four men standing behind him.

"I thought it wouldn't be fair for me to fight you." Sebastian said moving out of the way. "So I asked the human guards to do the honors."

The men stood ready to fight with knives in their hands.

Scott looked at Wanda. "Can you fight?"

"Puh-lease I am Satan's daughter." Wanda said grinning.

Scott through a punch at one of the men and tripped another up sidestepping. Wanda picked a chair up and smashed it over one of the men's head, which knocked him out instantly. Scott kicked the man on the floor to make sure he was unconscious. Then Wanda had to wrestle one more man. He leaped for her but she tripped with him landing on top of him. Wanda screamed out in pain her ankle twisting.

Scott ran over to the last chair in the room and smacked over his head. Wanda squirmed underneath the body. Sebastian laughed his head off.

Scott helped her up and they stood looking at Sebastian.

"Well done" He said then he put on a playful face. "Did he hurt you?"

Wanda tried to stand up properly but felt faint; Scott had to keep hold of her. Which she hated.

"Well looks like you better at fighting than I thought." Sebastian said. "Oh well shame my father has been alerted so more guards are on their way."

Scott lunged for Sebastian before he could use his powers he smacked him round the face.

Wanda fell to the floor. She started to hyperventilate. She had broken a few ribs as well.

"Can you walk?" Scott asked helping her up.

"I can try" Wanda said trying to walk, but didn't succeed.

"You're gonna hate this." Scott said picking her up into a fireman's lift.

"Oh great" Wanda said as she bounced on his shoulder.

---------------- ------------------- ----------------- -------------------- ------------------ ---------------- ----------

Kurt stood up in frustration. "I can't take this, she's out their maybe hurt or dying somewhere."

Rogue walked over to him. "Don't worry, ah'm sure she's fine."

"Fine? Be serious Rogue they used knock out gas." Kurt said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"We don't know that." Kitty said standing up next to him.

"I'm not losing her." Kurt said sitting back down.

"You're not going to," Rogue said putting her hand on his shoulder. "She's the Scarlet Witch not many people get on the wrong side of her and get away with it."

"Ja. You're right, I just need to know she's safe." Kurt said putting his head in his hands.

---------------- ----------------- ------------- -------------- --------------- -------------- ------------- --------------

Scott ran as fast as he could but he had no clue where they were. It was complete countryside. 

"Scott?" Wanda called from over his shoulder. "Maybe we should take a break."

Scott stopped. "Yeah we've been running for a good 45 minutes."

"Don't you mean you have?" Wanda said as he carefully put her down on the grass.

"How's your ankle?" Scott said sitting opposite her.

Wanda looked at it. "My ribs hurt more."

Scott examined her ankle. "Not broken, maybe strained."

Wanda nodded in agreement.

"Okay we'll have a little rest, but we've got to get to phone box." Scott said brushing his hands through his hair.

"Our powers they not gone forever." Wanda said staring at her hands.

Scott looked at her confused.

"I overheard the Black knight and Emma talking." Wanda said to him.

"I forgot about her, we have to talk to her." Scott said.

"Well I wouldn't bother, she wanted to watch us die." Wanda said poking at her ribs.

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"She was in a asylum too, Shinobi said our situations were similar." Wanda said attempting to stand up.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk." Scott suggested.

"I hate being weak," Wanda stated hopping a bit. "See fine."

"Yeah okay." Scott said helping her walk.

"Come on let's get out of here." Wanda said to him.

----------------- ------------------ -------------- ------------------ ----------------- ---------------- ------------ ----------------

Jean sat up suddenly.

"I know where they are." She said to Kurt.

"Vhere?" Kurt asked concerned

"England." Jean said standing up.

"We better find Pietro." Rogue said following Jean out of the door.

They were just going to tell the Professor when Pietro ran into them.

"Have you found them yet?" he asked hopefully. "I've looked everywhere even Europe, maybe I should go back do a thorough search."

"No, their in England." Jean said, "Lets go."

-------------- -------------- ---------------- --------------- ------------------ ------------- -------------- -------------------


	6. Part 6

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, I really do appreciate them.

Wanda and Scott walked through a field. By walk Wanda hobbled and Scott walked slightly in front.

Scott looked in the distance. He could see a farmhouse. "Wanda" Scott called "Look." He pointed towards it.

"Great" Wanda said looking towards it.

It took them 20 minutes to reach the farmhouse.

Scott knocked on the door; but nobody answered.

--------- -------------- -------------- ---------------- --------------- --------------- ----------- ----------- ----------

"What the hell are they doing in England, bloody England!" Pietro shouted.

"Well it seems that is where the kidnappers took them." Charles said looking at the controls.

"I bet they weren't even kidnapped there just having an affair." Pietro said nervously.

"Don't be stupid" Rogue said to Pietro.

"Vanda vouldn't she thinks Scott's ugly." Kurt said.

"Hey he's not ugly." Jean squeaked defending her boyfriend.

"Children please, we're nearly there." Charles said to them.

------------- -------------- -------------- -------- ---------------- ------------- ------------ ---------- ----------- ---------

"How the hell did they get loose?" Shinobi shouted at his son.

"They're pretty good fighters." Shawn answered in defense.

"They are human at the moment, you were beaten by humans." He shouted getting closer to his son. "You're a disgrace, leave now."

Shawn left closing the door behind him.

"There not far." Emma said to him. "Maybe we should go after them."

Shinobi just nodded his head in agreement.

---------------- -------------- --------------- --------------- --------------- ------------------- -------------- --------------

"Great we find a house with no phone and no people." Wanda screamed at Scott.

"It's not my fault!" Scott screamed back.

"Yeah well you're Mr big leader!" Wanda shouted back.

"Yeah but I have no idea where we are!"

"This is getting ridiculous." Wanda said throwing her hands up in frustration. "We're stuck in the middle of no where."

"Yeah well I'm not enjoying it either." Scott screamed back.

"Screw this" Wanda said storming off the best she could with her ankle.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked.

"Anywhere in the opposite direction to you." Wanda shouted behind her.

"FINE!" Scott screamed to her walking off in the other direction.

------------- ---------------- -------------- ----------------- ------------- ----------------- --------------- -----------------

The X-jet landed in a field outside a mansion. Everyone exited it.

Logan sniffed. "They were here." He said then walked closer to the mansion doors.

"I've got at least 12 scents. 2 female, 10 male. One Scott's and one's Wanda's."

"Gut, that's gut right." Kurt said looking to his teacher.

"Don't get your hopes up, they left a while ago." Logan said then sniffed again. "They went in that direction."

Logan pointed in the direction he meant. There was nothing but open fields.

"No one followed, they must've snuck out." Logan said smiling.

"That's gut though right?" Kurt said smiling up at Logan.

Logan just nodded.

"Well then me, Lance and Kitty will continue the search in the X-jet, the rest of you on foot." Charles said.

Everyone did what they supposed to do.

------------ ------------- --------------- -------------- -------------- --------------- -------------- ---------- -------------

Wanda walked off on a path parallel to a stream.

She struggled a bit. "Stupid ankle, stupid perverted men. Stupid Scott." She muttered to herself.

"Why did I do this in the first place?" Wanda said asking herself then realized why. "Oh yeah Kurt. He better be grateful that I risked my life just to be nice to Scott."

Wanda carried on hobbling trying not think about it.

-------------- --------------- ------------- --------------- ---------------- -------------- ------------- -------------- -----------

Scott was walking off in the opposite direction to Wanda.

"She's a hood, why would they even think about letting them in." Scott said complaining to himself.

"No that's wrong there just in need of help that's all." Scott said realizing that it was a bit harsh to say they were still the Brotherhood.

"Why did I even bother?" Scott asked himself then realized. "Oh yeah Kurt."

"Oh shit! Kurt will kill me if I let Wanda walk off injured." Scott said then ran off to find Wanda.

-------------- -------------- -------------- --------------- ----------------- ------------ ----------- --------- -----------

"Sir we have the girl in sight." One of the men said.

"Good it should be easy to catch her, she's injured and human." Shinobi said over the phone.

Wanda was sitting down on a rock by the stream poking at her ankle.

"Stupid bones." She said, "Why won't you hurry up and heal."

There were three men hiding in the bushes behind her.

One of the men pounced on her as she stood up.

"What the?" Wanda screamed as she fell to the floor. "Ribs watch the ribs."

The man picked up her and shoved her over his shoulder. "Come on girly the boss wants to speak to ya."

"Get off of me you creep." Wanda kicked and screamed not helping her injured ankle.

"Ah…, I thought it was gonna take more than just me to grab ya." The man said to her.

Wanda carried on kicking and screaming, she hit the man around the face breaking his nose. He dropped her suddenly.

"Hey" The man said holding his nose.

Wanda tried to stand up but had done more damage to her ankle, so shuffled back a bit along the grass.

The other 2 men picked her holding her legs and arms.

--------------- -------------- ----------------- ---------------- --------------- --------------- ----------- -------------- 

Scott heard Wanda screaming he ran in direction. He saw Wanda struggling with 2 men holding her.

"You alright?" One of the men asked their injured colleague. He just waved his hand up.

Scott jumped towards the men knocking them over, and falling on top of Wanda.

"Ribs! Watch the goddamn RIBS!" Wanda screamed in pain pushing Scott off of her.

Scott stood up with one of the other men. The man throw a punch at Scott and missed. Scott smacked him round the head pushing him backwards falling over the other man. 

All three of the men were big built. But they were also stupid. The man with the broken nose tried to throw a punch but Wanda tripped him up with her good leg. Making him squash the two men behind him.

Scott grabbed Wanda hurling her over his shoulder and began to run.

"I hate this part." Wanda said once again bouncing on Scott's shoulder.

"We have to get out of here and fast," Scott said running. "They'll be more men coming."

---------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------- ----------- -------------- ------------- --------------

Logan picked up there scent at the farmhouse.

"They were here." He said sniffing again. "An hour ago tops."

"Okay which way did they go?" Jean asked looking in the house.

"Wanda went that way." He pointed to a path right of the house.

"And Scott that way." He continued pointing the opposite way.

"What they spilt up?" Pietro said, "I thought Summers was supposed to be a good leader."

"Wait" Logan said sniffing near the path where Wanda walked. "He is he's has stronger scent this way."

"Scott vouldn't just abandon a member of his team." Kurt said putting his hand on Pietro's shoulder.

They all followed Wolverine down the path. "I'll go ahead see what I can find." Pietro said running off.

--------------- -------------- ------------- ------------- -------------- ----------------- ------------ --------- ------------

Wanda was still on Scott's shoulder when they came to a road. 

"Great we can flag down a car." Wanda said over her shoulder.

"Yeah but we need to stay ahead of those men." Scott said still carrying her.

Just then a silver Mercedes pulled up on the road.

Shinobi got out of the car followed by Emma and Sebastian.

"Oh shit." Scott said. 

"What?" Wanda said struggling to see who it was.

"You don't want to know" Scott answered.

"Mr Summers." Shinobi said to him. "How was your little adventure?"

Scott turned around to run but was lifted up in the air.

"Tut, tut, tut." Shinobi said wagging his finger. "Really Mr Summers, you're forgetting that Miss Frost here is a mutant unlike you."

Scott lost balance and dropped Wanda.

"How many times do I have to say watch the RIBS!" Wanda screamed from the floor.

"We don't to worry about the witch just shove her in the trunk." Shinobi said to Sebastian.

Wanda looked up to see Shawn walk over. "Oh no not you again."

"Now don't be like that, I thought we were friends." Sebastian said picking her up.

"What is it with men and picking me up?" Wanda screamed.

Sebastian shoved her in the trunk.

"Mr Summers" Shinobi turned his attention back to him. "You seem to have bumped into my little club, and you have found out about the White Queen so I'm gonna have to kill you and your friend."

"What?" Scott said still floating in the air. "We won't tell anyone we don't even no about your stupid club."

Pietro ran passed the river where there was three men and ran up to what seemed to be a road but stopped when he heard Scott talking to some men.

He hid behind some trees and heard voices. 

"Well Mr Summers you have found out who we are, but were not ready to reveal ourselves, so we have to kill both of you." Shinobi said.

"Whoa" Pietro said to himself. He could only see Scott and three other people. Scott was floating in the air.

He ran back to tell the rest.

---------------- --------------- ----------- ----------------- --------------- ---------------- ----------- -------- ------------

The rest of the X-men were by the river where the 3 men sat talking.

"The boss ain't gonna be happy if we talk." One of them said.

"Well I ain't gonna be happy if you don't start talkin." Wolverine said popping his claws out.

All three of them stared at them.

"So where are they?" Logan said looking down at them.

"Look we were just hired to grab the kids, they know too much that's all." The man with the broken nose said.

"So where did you take them?" 

"We didn't they got away, stupid girl broke my nose." He said to them.

Logan smirked. "She's got a talent for that."

"Yeah well they got away so now were gonna be in big trouble."

Pietro ran up next them. "I found Summers, on a road up ahead."

Kurt ported next to him. "How bout Vanda?"

Pietro shook his head. "I think we should get there fast Summers was floating in the air, and this bloke was shouting at him."

"Ah'll contact the Professor." Rogue said.

"Me and Pietro will go on ahead." Jean said.

"I don't know will Summers mind me touching you?" Pietro said with his usual smirk.

"What Scott doesn't know won't hurt." Jean said, then Pietro picked her up and ran to the road.

----------------- ------------------ ----------------- ---------------- --------------- ----------------- ---------- ----------------

Wanda sat in the trunk unable to move. She started to bang on the roof. "Let me out you creeps."

"Feisty one isn't she" Shinobi said to a floating Scott. "I might leave her to Sebastian after all, for some reason he likes her."

"Leave her alone." Scott shouted at him.

Wanda carried on kicking and screaming. 

"Will you shut her up?" Emma said to Shinobi.

Shinobi turned to Sebastian. "Knock her out."

Sebastian opened the trunk to find Wanda screaming. "Let me out!"

"No! Sorry" Sebastian said then hit her round the face knocking her out. He shut the trunk

"So you can do something useful," Emma said smirking.

------------------- ----------------- ----------------- ---------------- --------------- --------- ------------ --------------

Jean and Pietro stood behind the trees just arriving. "Why doesn't he just shoot?" Pietro asked.

_"Scott" _Jean called telepathically_._

Scott heard_ "Jean?"_

_"I'm behind you I the tree, don't turn around, where's Wanda?"_

_"In the trunk of the car." _Scott responded__

_"Why doesn't she use her powers?" _Jean asked.

_"They've stopped them somehow." _Scott replied._ "The girl Emma she's telepathic, and evil along with her creepy boss."_

_"Okay I'll knock her back." _Jean said then telepathically told Pietro the plan.

"So Mr Summers I'll give you a choice?" Shinobi said to him "Seeing as it'll be your last."

"How do you wanna die?" Shawn asked grinning.

"What makes you think I'm gonna die?" Scott asked

Then Pietro ran up making a whirlwind. Jean lifted them all up in the air and then dropped them knocking them all out.

Scott fell to the floor. "Am I glad to see you."

Jean ran over to him and hugged him. 

"So where's Wanda?" Pietro asked impatiently 

"Oh yeah she's in the trunk." Scott said walking to the trunk.

Pietro opened the trunk to find an unconscious Wanda.

"She looks kind of sweet like this." Pietro said sarcastically. "I should have brought a camera."

Jean hugged onto Scott. "How come your powers aren't working?"

"They did something to stop them, Wanda knows more about it." Scott said to her.

Pietro had successfully picked Wanda out of the car and lay on the ground. The rest of the X-men that was on foot appeared out of the woods running.

"Man Wanda looks a mess." Pietro said grinning then turned to the other X-men running over to them. "I told you they were having an affair."

Kurt ported next to Wanda picking her up looking down at her he asked Scott. "Vhat happened?"

"You don't want to know." Scott replied.

Logan stood over the three unconscious bodies. "Who are they?"

"The girl is Emma Frost or the White Queen, the man Shinobi Shaw or the Black Knight." Scott said walking over to the bodies. "And the kid's Sebastian Shaw."

"They're the ones who kidnapped us, and they were going to kill us."

"What do we do with them?" Rogue asked.

"I have an idea." Pietro said rubbing his hands together evilly.

--------------- ---------------- ---------------- ---------------- ----------------- ---------------- -------------- ---------------

Shinobi was the first to wake up out of the three.

He looked around there was nothing but jungle trees. He looked to the side of him to see his Son and Emma.

He stood up and blasted a tree with his powers. "I'll get you Summers!" He screamed.

------------- --------------- ---------------- ------------- -------------- -------------- ------------ --------- --------------

They all sat in the infirmary getting checked over.

"You're right Scott." Hank said examining his eyes. "Your powers seemed to have disappeared do you know how it happened?"

"No, Wanda does." Scott said looking over to where Wanda slept.

"How did you escape?" Jean asked standing next to him.

"Well Wanda was taken away, about twenty minutes after she left she came back and untied me."

"Vell Vhere Vas Vanda?" Kurt asked sitting next to Wanda's bed.

"I dunno but something happened between her and Sebastian she knocked him out and got away." Scott explained.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Just then Wanda opened her eyes to see everyone in the infirmary.

She coughed a little which got everybody's attention.

"Vanda." Kurt said in relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Couldn't be better." Wanda answered coughing again. "What happened?"

"Pietro and Jean saved the day." Scott said.

"Oh." Wanda said looking towards her brother.

"We were just talking about how you escaped from Sebastian." Kitty asked.

"You don't wanna know trust me." Wanda said shivering at the thought a little.

Wanda explained to Hank what she had over heard from Shinobi about the ray.

---------------- --------------- ---------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- --------- -------------

Wanda sat by the lake throwing stones in she couldn't blow them up with her powers gone.

Kurt ported next to her.

"Guten tag." Kurt smiled sitting down next her. "I vas vondering vat are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing." Wanda said kissing him.

"Gut, I'll pick you up at eight." Kurt said then ported away.

"Hey." Wanda said to the puff of smoke.

------------- ---------------- ------------- ---------------- ------------ ---------------- ------------ -------- ------------

Rogue stepped into the shower she loved the feel of the water cascading down on her bare skin.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the shower door. Rogue screamed in shock seeing Pietro stand there.

"What ya want speedy?" Rogue asked sliding the door across.

"Nothing just wandering what you doing." Pietro said rocking backwards and forwards on his toes.

Rogue grabbed him and pulled him into the shower.

"Hey, I'm still in my clothes." Pietro complained as he wrapped his arms around Rogue.

Rogue kissed him passionately. Pietro broke away from their kiss.

"I love you." He suddenly said surprising himself.

"What?" Rogue asked in surprise.

"I…Love you." Pietro confessed.

"Ah love ya too speedy." Rogue said then kissed him again.

-------------- ---------------- --------------- -------------- ----------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------


	7. part 7

Controlling powers part 7.

Kurt knocked on Wanda's door.

"Hold on." Wanda screamed behind it. "Nearly ready."

Kurt opened the door.

Wanda looked up. "Do you realize how long it take to get ready without my powers?"

Kurt looked and laughed.

"An extra 10 minutes." Wanda said trying to fit her shoes on. "It doesn't help with my ankle either, or my ribs."

Kurt walked over to her and helped to put her shoes on.

He stood up pulling Wanda up with him hugging her.

"I thought I lost you." Kurt said not letting go.

"I'm never leaving." Wanda said kissing him.

----------------- ----------------- ---------------- --------------- ---------------- ------------ ---------- -------------

Pietro and Rogue sat in the lounge watching a film, when Jamie came running into the room.

"Okay be honest which tie looks better?" Jamie asked showing them 2 different ties.

"The black one." Pietro answered. Rogue laughed.

"Why are you dressing up?" Rogue asked through her laughter.

"I have a date." Jamie answered proudly.

"With who?"

"This girl I met." Jamie said then ran out the room.

"Jamie's dating? How old is he?" Pietro asked.

"Thirteen."

"Good age."

"For what?" Rogue asked looking at him. Pietro just grinned. "Pietro for what?"

"I'll leave it to your imagination."

"What? Pietro when did you lose your virginity?" Rogue asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Thirteen, why did you think I said it was a good age."

------------- -------------- ------------ ------------- ----------- ----------------- -------------- ---------- -------------

Kurt stopped the car and parked it on the side of the road.

"Okay, close your eyes" he said to Wanda "I'll be back in a second." At that he ported out of the car, grabbing onto a bag in the back of the car with his tail.

Wanda sat patiently for 5 minutes. 

"I'm back," Kurt said opening Wanda's car door. "Keep your eyes closed."

"Kurt this is stupid I can't see a thing how am I suppose to walk." Wanda complained.

"Your not," Kurt said picking her up and then porting to where he had just left.

"Okay, open your eyes" Kurt said, putting Wanda down.

Wanda opened her eyes to see a big lake in front of her. She turned around and kissed Kurt, then she noticed the little picnic scene he had created behind him, with candlelight's and everything.

"Wow," Was all Wanda could say, "You did this for me?"

Kurt just nodded and sat down pulling Wanda down with him. He passed her a glass of what looked like coke and started messing with the rest of the food.

----------- -------------- ------------ ------------ ------------ ---------------- --------------- ------------- -------------

Shinobi sat in his office when Sebastian walked in.

"What are you going to do about what happened father?"

"I am letting it go for the meantime. I have more problems."

"What but they humiliated us." Sebastian shouted at his father.

"Well I would love to react to it but I got a rather threatening letter today from the girls father."

"So screw him."

"No Sebastian! One thing I have learnt about Magneto is never to mess with him."

"Whatever." Sebastian said storming out of the room. 

"I'll get that Bitch, I don't care what you say." Sebastian said once he let the room.

----------- -------------- ------------ ------------ ------------ ---------------- --------------- ------------- -------------

They'd finished the food and now they were sitting by the lake.

"The lakes really beautiful," Wanda said whilst staring down at the water.

Then she stood up hobbling a bit. And started to take her clothes off as Kurt just stared.

"Umm… Vanda vhat are you doing?" Kurt said not taking his eyes off her.

"I'm gonna go swimming, you coming?" Wanda said smiling at him.

"But you're naked." Kurt still not taking his eyes off her.

"Well I'm not going to ruin my new dress," Wanda said then stepping in. "Come on don't be a wimp."

Kurt shortly jumped in after her.

----------- -------------- ------------ ------------ ------------ ---------------- --------------- ------------- -------------

Rogue and Pietro made out on the couch. Pietro's hands reaching for her shirt slowly undoing it.

Bobby and Amara were just walking in the room when they heard groaning.

"What's that?" Amara asked.

Bobby shrugged then they moved closer to the couch.

"Ahem." Amara coughed.

"We'll take this upstairs." Pietro said running upstairs with Rogue.

"I am not sitting on that couch now." Amara said looking down at it.

--------------- ------------ -------------- --------------- -------------- ------------- ---------- --------- -----------

"Wanda, wait up" Kurt shouted then decided to just teleport in front of her.

"Hey that's cheating," Wanda said then Kurt pulled her into an embrace, and they kissed passionately. Kurt teleported them back to the side of the lake as they carried on with their romantic actions.

---------------- ---------------- ------------- -------------- -------- -------- ------------- ------------- --------- ----------

Kurt ported Wanda back to her room giving her one last kiss. "I've got to go."

"No stay." Wanda pleaded. Pulling him to the bed.

"Okay but only because you asked nicely." Kurt said kissing her passionately.

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

The phone rang in the hall. Kitty answered it.

"Hello Xavier Institute for the gifted." Kitty announced.

"He-llo, iz Kurt tzhere please." A woman with a thick German accent spoke.

"Like yeah who shall I say is speaking?"

"It iz he's mozther." Kurt's mother said.

"Okay one sec then."

"Kurt pick up the phone" Kitty screamed.

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

Wanda poked Kurt. "Pick up the phone." She said as he woke up.

Kurt leaned over Wanda and picked the phone up. "Hello."

"Guten tag." He's mother responded.

"Mutter." Kurt said then began speaking in German. 

Wanda couldn't understand half of what he was saying.

"Ja. Ja. Gut." Kurt said smiling. He put the phone down and turned to Wanda.

"Mein parents, zhey're visiting." Kurt said smiling.

"Great." Wanda said kissing him.

"You'll get to meet them."

"What?" Wanda panicked.

"You'll get to meet them." Kurt repeated.

"No, I don't do parents, they'll hate me."

"No zhey won't."

"You don't have to meet my parents."

"Your aren't in contact vith your only parent."

"Yeah that's beside the point."

"Don't vorry, they'll love you."

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------


	8. Babies and Parents

A/N: I hope everybody likes this. Thanks for the reviews.

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

They all sat outside the classroom waiting to be told what they're assignments were.

Rogue turned around to Wanda.

"What do you think it's gonna be?" Rogue asked.

"I dunno." Wanda shrugged.

"You still nervous about meeting Kurt's parents."

Wanda nodded. Kurt jumped in the conversation. "I keep telling her not to vorry."

The teacher opened the door and stepped out. "Okay then everyone be quiet." The teacher said then carried on after everyone became silent.

"I want you to pair up with a member of the opposite sex."

Wanda obviously paired up with Kurt, and Rogue with Pietro.

"Okay this year we have been able to afford real life baby dolls."

Everyone looked at each other. "So each pair will be having a baby for the next week. It responds like any baby so you can't just leave it to one side, I will know and will fail you from the class."

Everyone slowly walked in picking up their baby and sitting in their seats.

"Your partner is your husband or wife, you will each have to share the responsibility and report everything you do."

The bell went and everyone left.

Kurt picked up the baby carrier and baby bag. "Vhat do vant to name him?"

"This is great, I can't deal with babies and meeting your parents."

Rogue and Pietro argue what to name it. "What's wrong with PJ?"

"Please she a girl." Rogue said picking the carrier up.

"So. Pietro junior can be a girls name."

"No, how about Chloe?"

"Okay but I still think PJ's better." Pietro complained.

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

"Vanda have you decided yet?" Kurt asked sitting at the lunch table.

"What?"

"Louie or Gerard?"

"Neither."

"What don't you like Louie?"

Wanda looked at the doll. "It's quite cute considering it's a doll." She said tucking the blanket in a bit. 

"Vouldn't he be blue if we had a kid?"

"Possible. But I doubt that humans would design a blue baby doll"

Wanda noticed Kurt looking down at the doll sadly.

"How about Blue for his name?" Wanda said to Kurt.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah it's a cute name."

"Okay."

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

"Pietro ya can't run with her she'll break or something." Rogue shouted at Pietro.

"Stop stressing I know how to look after a baby." Pietro said putting the doll down.

Then a loud cry came from the doorway. "I can't shut it up." Wanda said rocking it.

Rogue took it off her and shoved a bottle in its mouth.

"Just hungry." She said passing it back to Wanda.

"Where's Kurt?" Rogue asked.

"He's is sorting out a room for his parents."

"Don't worry Wanda the Wagner's are nice people.

"Yeah I know but looking after a baby and meeting his parents is far too much stress."

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

Kurt ported into the bathroom, as Wanda was just about to get into the shower.

"Where's the baby?" She asked

"Rogue's babysitting."

Wanda smiled seductively at Kurt. "Wanna join me?"

Kurt smiled. "I vould love to but my parents might be arriving soon."

"Might be." Wanda said dropping the towel she had wrapped around her. "Do you really want to miss an opportunity like this?" Wanda asked pulling him towards the shower.

"At least let me undress." Kurt said quickly undressing himself.

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

The Wagner's walked into the mansion following Storm. Who had just collected them.

"So zhis is vhere Kurt lives?" Mrs Wagner asked. "It's certainly lovely."

"Ja." Mr Wagner agreed.

Kitty walked into the foyer. "Hi you must be Kurt's parents."

"Can you take Mr and Mrs Wagner to their rooms, I'll go find Kurt." Storm said to Kitty walking towards the kitchen.

Kitty showed them up the stairs.

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

Wanda pushed Kurt against his bedroom wall kissing him. "Vanda I really must be getting ready."

"Just a little longer." Wanda said kissing him again.

"Okay you've convinced me."

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

"And this is Kurt's room." Kitty said then they heard laughter.

"Vell it seems Kurt maybe in his room Ja?" Mr Wagner said opening the door.

Wanda was still kissing Kurt against the wall when they heard the door open.

"Kurt!" Mrs Wagner shouted.

Kurt stood with just a towel covering his bottom half of him and Wanda leaning against him. Luckily Wanda was covered up.

"Mutter." Kurt squeaked.

"Oh god." Wanda said before passing out.

Kitty ran over to Wanda making sure she didn't lose the towel with her.

"I can explain." Kurt said panicking. "We were just talking I swear."

"Looked like more than talking Ja Kurt?" Mr Wagner said grinning, then they all started to talk in German.

Kurt's parents both laughed. Kitty thought this was a good sign.

"Kurt." Kitty said pointing to Wanda.

Kurt knelt down next to Kitty.

"Vanda." He said Wanda stirred. "Did I faint?"

Kurt nodded. Wanda stood up. "I'll just be going now, got to get changed."

Wanda crept passed the Wagner's.

"So that vas you girlfriend?" Mr s Wagner said smiling. "Does she usually faint when you kiss?"

"Nien she's just nervous." Kurt said to them.

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

Wanda sat in the kitchen talking to the baby doll.

"I'd be a crap mother, I'm a rubbish girlfriend." Wanda sighed. "They must think I'm a whore."

Logan looked up from his newspaper.

"It bothers you what they think then?"

"Yeah, Kurt loves them." Wanda said.

"And they love Kurt, so you've got something in common, that is if you love Kurt?"

Wanda stood up picking the baby carrier up with her.

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

Wanda sat in t Bayville Park talking to herself. "Do I love Kurt?"

"It seems that everyone I love hurts me. I dunno maybe Kurt's different."

Wanda looked down at the baby it started to cry. "Don't cry." Wanda picked the doll up and rocked it. "Shh."

"You'd be a good mozther." A German voice said from behind her.

Wanda turned around to see Kurt. He sat down next to her.

"Hi. I've been looking vor you."

"Why your parents probably hate me."

"No they don't, they haven't really met you. But when they do they vill love you just like I do."

"You love me?" Wanda asked in shock.

"Ja, who couldn't Vanda, believe it or not you re one amazing person."

Wanda looked down at her feet. "I don't know if….." Wanda stuttered.

"Vanda I don't need you to say it, I know it's hard." Kurt said kissing her gently.

"I couldn't ask for a nicer boyfriend."

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

Pietro left the baby by the pool whilst he swam in the pool.

"Pietro!" Rogue screamed. "Where's Chloe?"

"What?" Pietro said getting out. "Where's Chloe?"

"Pietro you lost our baby!" Rogue screamed at him.

"What? I was only in the pool for five minutes." Pietro said panicking. "Wait what is this?" Pietro picked up a letter. It read: If you want to see your baby again then leave $50 in the fridge on top of the butter tonight at eight."

"You've gotta be joking me right?" Rogue said with her hands on her hips.

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

Kitty ran in and out of Wanda's room screaming with joy.

"Is Vanda ready or vhat?" Kurt asked complaining. "Ve're going to be late. Mein parent s are vaiting."

Rogue walked out laughing. "Okay ah can officially say Wanda is transformed."

"I'm not coming out." Wanda screamed. "I look ridiculous."

"No you don't." Kitty said then turned to Kurt. "I did her make-up."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Vhat have you done to meine girlfriend?" Kurt asked Rogue.

Wanda walked out wearing a red long dress with silto shoes wobbling a bit. "I look like a copy of Kitty."

Kurt stood in amazement. "You..look."

"What? Stupid, preppy I knew I shouldn't of let Kitty attack my wardrobe." Wanda said standing closer to Kurt. "Don't we have to go?"

"Beautiful." Kurt finally got out.

"You think it'll impress your mother?"

"Definitely." Kurt said kissing her hand.

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

Pietro place the $50 on top of the butter, then crept back behind the counter with Rogue. "Eight o'clock exactly." Rogue said looking at her watch.

The door opened and heard of the new recruits walked in. "Oh no." Pietro said watching them open the fridge.

Jamie started to multiply due to Bobby hitting him.

"You guys aren't making out again are you?" Amara said seeing them on the floor.

"You've got to be joking, I doubt I'm ever gonna get laid again." Pietro said sighing.

"Damn right Pietro if Chloe isn't back by tomorrow, your dead." Rogue said storming off.

Pietro ran to the fridge the $50 was gone.

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

The Wagner's and Wanda sat down at the table in the restaurant.

"America iz a lovely place." Mrs Wagner said. "Where about do you come from?

Wanda looked up nervously. "Umm I not sure, I know I was born in Romania but that's about it most of my minds a blank after that."

"So Kurt told me you have a twin brother." Mrs Wagner said.

"Yeah Pietro he lives at the institute with us." Wanda said still nervous.

"And vhat iz his gift?"

"Super speed." Wanda answered. "He's nothing like me."

"Zhat iz vhat all ziblings say." Mr Wagner said laughing.

"You've never met Pietro mozther they are completely different. Apart from the smirk and rocking on the heels."

Wanda playfully hit him.

"Vhat?"

"Never compare me and Pietro it's a dangerous move." Wanda said smirking.

"I told you could smirk like him." Kurt said laughing.

"So do you have any ozther family?" Mrs Wagner asked taking a bite into her food.

"Well, not really I mean I don't talk to my father and my mothers dead. So it's just me and Pietro."

"Zhat iz sad vhy don't you speak to your father?"

Wanda looked panic-stricken she couldn't tell because he locked her up in an asylum then brain washed her. Yeah that would go down well.

"Family difficulties." Wanda agreed on saying.

"It's a similar situation to me and Mystique."

The Wagner's both raised an eyebrow. "Your father abandoned you and now iz evil."

Wanda stared in amazement, Kurt told them all that.

"Well yeah but slightly more dramatic."

The Wagner's did the eyebrow-raising thing again.

"Just a bit." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Mystique didn't lock me away or brainwash me."

The Wagner's gaped in shock.

Wanda stared at Kurt the restaurant light bulbs started to flicker dramatically.

"I'm just gonna go refresh." Wanda said standing up. She didn't want to strangle Kurt in front of his parents. Wanda walked off and Kurt was left with his parents.

"Uh-oh." Kurt said as the lights continued to flicker.

"Vanda seems nervous." Mrs Wagner said.

"I don't think she vanted her colorful history told." Kurt said sighing.

"I don't see zhe problem it waz not her fault. Ja?" Mr Wagner asked.

"Neine, I better go speak to her."

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

Wanda looked in the bathroom mirror talking to herself.

"I don't know why it bothers me, maybe it's because I've never had a mother. It's got to be that." Wanda sighed. "God I'm a nervous wreak."

"I don't know why? I zhink they like you." Kurt said leaning against the door.

"You told them I was locked up and brainwashed." Wanda said staring at him.

"Sorry." Kurt said stepping towards her. "But I vant them to love the real you."

Kurt moved closer touching her arm. "I vant them to love you like I do."

Wanda leaned forwards hugging him. "I love you." She whispered.

"I know." Kurt said kissing her.

"Come on your parents will think we ran out." Wanda said pulling him out of the female toilets.

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

"Ah don't believe you lost our baby!" Rogue screamed pacing the room. "Our baby!"

"I'm sorry really, but I was swimming." Pietro said begging. "I'll find her I promise."

Pietro ran out the room and zoomed all the way around the mansion.

He went through everybody's room not caring whether they didn't want him in there or not. He stopped in Scott's pulling out a pair of handcuff's. "I knew they were the kinky type." Pietro grinned. "I could get a lot of blackmail for this."

He ran out of the room forgetting he was looking for Chloe. He bumped into Jamie. Who looked at him oddly. "Didn't know you were the kinky type?" Jamie said grinning.

"They're not mine I found them in summers room."

Jamie burst into laughter. "You've got to be joking right? Scott and Jean handcuffs."

"Yeah I know."

"That's not an image I want to see." Jamie said still laughing.

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

"Well it vaz a lovely meal ja?" Mrs Wagner said walking up the stairs.

"Kurt takes me there all the time." Wanda said chatting with Mrs Wagner as the men parked the car.

"He iz a perfect gentleman ja?"

"Definitely." Wanda agreed.

"Vanda, I know that you vere nervous vor some reason but zhere's no need, Kurt iz happy and you are a lovely girl." Mrs Wagner said looking directly at Wanda.

"Thank you." Wanda said blushing a bit.

"Vell I zhink it iz time vor me and your mozher to turn in." Mr Wagner said walking behind them.

"Good night." Wanda said walking back down the stairs to Kurt.

"Hey." Kurt said hugging her.

"I like you mum she's cool."

"Cool? I vill have to tell her that." Kurt said laughing.

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

Jamie and Pietro both snuck into Scott's bedroom they handcuffed him to the bedpost and stole his glasses. He snapped up "Hey."

Jamie gagged him quickly. Pietro took a few pictures and then they both ran out.

"This'll be great blackmail." Jamie said laughing.

"Screw blackmail, lets just enlarge the pictures and post them all around the mansion." Pietro said.

"Your too clever." Jamie said smirking.

"I know." Pietro answered smiling. "So if we get a picture of Jean sleeping we can doctor the pics and make it look like they were together."

"Yep, I can get it done by tomorrow." Jamie said rubbing his hands together.

"Shit!" Pietro said realizing he forgot about Chloe.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"I lost my baby, I need to find it, otherwise Rogue will kill me." Pietro said.

"Bobby has a doll in his bedroom." Jamie said smirking.

"You're joking me."

"No I saw it when I was looking Sarah."

"Whose Sarah?"

"My pet spider."

"Stupid question." Pietro said regretting asking.

"Well let's get your kid back." Jamie said tiptoeing down the hall.

Bobby was sleeping sucking in his thumb and hugging a teddy bear.

Jamie took out the camera and started to take pictures. "This is too good." Jamie said smirking.

Pietro looked all around the room and found Chloe under the bed sleeping in a box. "Hey kid." Pietro said kissing the dolls head.

------------ ------------ ------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- -------- ---------------- -------------

The next morning

Sarah crawled across the pillow of the bed stopping at the girls black hair.

Wanda turned over waking up, she opened her eyes to find a spider right in front of her. Not many people knew any of Wanda's fears but one of them was spiders.

She froze for a few seconds before screaming waking everyone else p in the mansion.

She jumped out of bed and into the corridor still in her pajamas.

Everyone was out in the corridor. Logan being the first person there.

"What?" He asked the shocked Witch.

Wanda shivered. "It's massive and it's horrible."

Logan looked into her room thinking there was a monster in there. He looked down to see a tarantula on her bed.

He raised an eyebrow and walked out of the room.

"I'm not going back in there." Wanda said. Kurt ported next to her with Blue.

"Vhat's up?"

"There's a monster in my bedroom." Wanda said.

Kurt walked into the room. "HOLY CHRIST!"

"Sarah!" Jamie said running into Wanda's room.

Everyone back away when they saw what Jamie was holding.

"He told me it was spider not a beast." Pietro said clutching Chloe.

A/N: Next time:

                        Pictures of Scott scare everyone

                        Is Sebastian going to take revenge?

                        And where is Magneto?

Don't forget to Review. I want to know what you like and don't like to make the story better.


	9. Magneto

Controlling powers 9

A/N: Scott has got all his powers back but Wanda hasn't cause they're more complicated. She can only make the lights flicker with her emotions at the mo.

Hope you enjoy don't forget to review.

Jamie and Pietro walked out of the rec room calmly laughing.

Amara and Jubilee walked in and burst into laughter.

"Omigod is that Scott and Jean with hand cuffs?"

"And Bobby sucking his thumb?"

The two boys burst into laughter once at the bottom of the stairs. "Man they're gonna be so embarrassed." Jamie said sitting on the steps.

"What have ya been up to speedy?" Rogue asked walking with Chloe in her arms.

"Nothing, but someone's stuck poster's of Scott and Jean all of over the rec room."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "What ever."

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Magneto sat I his office.

"I have waited too long." He said to Mastermind. "We go tonight Charles cannot keep my children from me."

"Yes sir." Mastermind said walking out of the door.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Scott and Jean walked into the rec room to see why everyone was laughing.

"Omigod." Jean said looking at the ceiling and floor. "Scott they have pictures of us."

Scott looked up. "They're from last night when they cuffed me to the bed."

"Why do you have cuffs?" Jean asked. 

Scott turned red. "No reason."

"Well it better be no reason cause I'm not being cuffed." Jean said turning on her heel. "And get those pictures down."

Scott quickly did the best he could as everyone was laughing.

Wanda walked in the room with Kurt and his parents. His mother said something in German.

Wanda let a small laugh out, but then made all the posters fall down, as it looked like Mrs Wagner was going to have a heart attack.

All the students were covered with the pictures.

"Thanks." Scott said. "They're not real."

"Don't vorry Scott ve believe you." Kurt said smiling.

"Yeah well I've got find out who did this."

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

The Professor sat with Cerebro searching for more mutants when three signal came up in Bayville it was the Acolytes in three different places. 

Piotr was at the dock causing trouble.

John was at a petrol station.

And Gambit was at the high school.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

All the X-men including the new recruits waited in the briefing room.

"Here are the teams. Group one Shades, Storm, Blob, Sunspot, Boom Boom, Shadow cat and Toad. You take out Colossus.

Group two Myself, Jean, Popsicle, Avalanche, Rahne, Magma, Jubilee we're after Pyro.

Group three Nightcrawler, Beast, Rogue, Berserk and Multiple. You're to take out Gambit." Logan read out the teams.

Everyone ran out the room.

"Hey what do we do?" The twins asked.

Charles sighed. "This could be a trap Pietro, I don't wont' to endanger you or your sister."

Pietro sighed and slouched in his chair. "Great."

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Magneto and Mastermind waited until the two groups left and entered the mansion.

Wanda and Pietro were in the rec room trying to teach the Wagner's pool when there was a loud crash.

The Professor was the first one to get to the foyer where Magneto stood.

"Hello Charles." He said looking down on him.

"What do you want?" Charles asked.

The twins and the Wagner's ran into the Professor talking to him.

"Fa…father." Wanda stuttered.

Magneto turned to face her. "Wanda it is good to see you."

Pietro stood slightly in front of her protectively. "Don't you dare come near her!" He shouted.

"Pietro, I'm impressed you finally stood up to me how does it feel?" Magneto chuckled evilly.

"What do you want?" Pietro asked.

"You know what I want." Magneto said.

"We're not coming back, not after what you did." Wanda shouted.

"Oh really." Magneto said, he looked at Pietro picking him up with his powers.

Pietro rose in the air, he couldn't breathe and could feel his blood going in opposite directions.

"STOP IT!" Wanda shouted her anger rising. Mastermind stepped forwards he used his powers sending emotional memories to her mostly the asylum. Wanda fell to her knees clutching her head.

"ERIK is this necessary they are you're children." Charles said trying to help Wanda against Mastermind.

"Please Charles." Magneto said and then used his other hand to push him out of his wheelchair. Charles banged his head knocking him unconscious.

The Wagner's were in shock not knowing what to do.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Colossus sat on a stack of box in the dock waiting for the X-men to arrive.

He saw them running down so he picked up a few crates and chucked them.

"What's he doing?" Kitty asked as they just watched. Piotr was picking up crates and throwing them everywhere.

"Grrr…. I am so mad." He shouted. Scott blasted the crate out of his hand.

Piotr stood there not sure what to do next he really wasn't good at acting. Kitty ran at him he picked her up by the leg. "Please I do not want to hurt you." He said placing her back down.

"I am so angry." HE said then did an awful impression of Tarzan.

Everyone was in total disbelief.

"Colossus why are you here?" Storm asked.

"Because I was told to, I am angry, angry people wreck stuff." Piotr said almost innocently.

"Sweetie you are the world's worst actor." Tabby said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I agree acting as never been a strong point for me."

"Colossus was a distraction." Scott shouted. "The mansion, everyone back in the van."

At that everyone piled back into the van leaving Piotr back to sitting on the dockside.

"I should stick to painting." Piotr said to himself.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Pyro was having fun blowing up the tanks and seeing the people run.

"Yeah run from me I'm a Australian Pyromaniac." He laughed.

Bobby shot ice at him knocking him off the roof. "Take that moron."

Pyro fell to the ground. "Hey that hurt." He said rubbing his butt.

"I haven't attack ya yet." He shouted.

Jean lifted him up in the air. Lance walked over and grabbed his flamethrower.

"Not my baby." He begged.

"That was too easy." Amara said looking at the flamethrower.

"Please give me my baby back!" John was now on his knees begging.

"No!" Jean said holding it up in the air.

"Something's wrong." Logan said. "This was a distraction."

"Everyone back in the van!" He shouted.

Everyone piled into the van.

John was left on his knees crying. "MY BABY!"

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Remy sat on the step of the high school.

The third team ran up to him.

"All right ya swamp rat what ya doin here?" Rogue asked.

He stood up. 

"Remy does not like this plan, magz is at the mansion getting his kids back I was to distract you."

Everyone looked at each other in shock.

"Umm thanks." Rogue said as they ran back to the van.

Remy sat back on the steps. "I wonder how Piotr and Johnny are doing?"

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Mrs Wagner knelt down beside Wanda trying to help her. She looked up crying.

"Make it stop." She said. Mrs Wagner hugged her.

"Shh everything vill be fine. But Vanda ve can not fight your father you must."

Mastermind and Magneto were concentrating on Wanda and Pietro. So mastermind didn't notice MR Wagner sneak up behind him and whack him over the head.

Wanda sprung to her feet. "STOP IT!" She shouted to her father "Haven't you ruined our lives enough?"

Magneto looked at her with fear in her eyes. "Why do you fear me Wanda?"

"You are a MONSTER!" Wanda screamed. "You only care for yourself, you don't want us, you'll just cast us aside like you've always done."

What Wanda had said had hurt Magneto he had stopped looking at her.

"Now for once in your life, be a father and let us go." Wanda stood up.

Pietro was turning a different color.

"Please Father." Wanda begged crying.

Magneto couldn't look at her he dropped Pietro to the ground and picked up Mastermind.

"Wanda you know I never meant to hurt you and your brother." He said before walking out.

Team three arrived before anyone else, as they were closer.

Wanda was leaning over Pietro giving him CPR. He had stopped breathing. Mrs Wagner was helping Wanda.

"Breath Pietro Breath!" Wanda shouted everyone stood in horror. Kurt hugged onto Rogue as she let a tear fall down her cheek.

Beast knelt beside next Pietro.

"God damn Pietro if you die I'm resurrecting you just to kill you again!" Wanda shouted at him.

At that Pietro coughed breathing.

Wanda hugged him. "You scared me."

"Where is he?" He asked groggily.

"He's gone." Wanda said still not letting of him.

"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked hugging his mother.

"Family difficulties." Mrs Wagner answered.

Beast helped the Professor back into his chair. "Is everyone okay?" he asked seeing Wanda and Pietro on the floor.

"Yeah thanks to Mr and Mrs Wagner." Wanda said smiling. "Mr Wagner knocked mastermind out."

Kurt looked at his father shocked. "You did vhat?"

"He vas hurting Vanda." He answered.

Scott came running up into the foyer. "What happened?"

"You don't wanna know." Wanda said helping Pietro up.

"I'm gonna lie down before I pass out." Wanda said heading for the stairs. Kurt grabbed and ported her to her bedroom.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Kurt said hugging her.

Wanda sat back on the bed clutching her head again. "It's a good job I haven't got my powers back yet, the whole place would be coming down around us."

Kurt sat down next to her and she rested her head on his chest.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Rogue kissed Pietro and didn't let go of him.

"I nearly lost ya." Rogue said kissing him.

"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily." Pietro said grinning.

"Well I'm glad ah can't."

"Hey why don't we go out tomorrow night celebrate our official freedom."

"Yeah, The Wagner's are leaving tomorrow so Kurt and Wanda can come too."

"There's a new club in town why don't we go there?"

"Sounds great." Pietro said hugging her.

"Now ah've got a certain Popsicle to fry." Rogue said standing up.

"Hey I embarrassed him enough with the sucking the thumb photo's."

"No way no one messes with my kid and gets away with it."

A/N: Next time: Wanda gets her powers back and has to use it on someone.


	10. Part 10

A/N: I'm soooo sorry for not updating in like a month but it's taken me that long to write this chapter. I was totally stuck. Anyway now that I've done that I wanted to give a special mention for Blackheart Syaoran and his story Fear factor Winds of change. It's a really cool story and needs more reviews. So please read it.

Storm-Pietro- Thanks for the review.

IceBlueRose- No, I'll Probably put Magneto in somewhere else.

LadyTrunks- I agree. Magz does care but being evil and all doesn't help. He can't exactly express his love for his children easily.

Control powers part 10

Bobby walked down the stairs trying to cover up his new hair color with his cap.

Roberto grabbed him. "Hey Bobby how's the hair?" he asked grabbing his cap.

Roberto and Ray stared at Bobby he had pink hair.

They both burst into laughter. "Remind me not to mess with Rogue." Ray said still laughing.

"Lip gloss." Kitty said going through a checklist with Wanda.

"Check." Wanda said showing it her.

"Money."

"Check that's all we need." Wanda said smiling. The phone rang and Ray answered it.

"I must say girls we look HOT." Rogue said laughing.

Wanda wore a red halter neck, a black mini skirt and her thigh high black boots.

Kitty wore a black sparkly dress with stiletto shoes. And Rogue wore Black low riding pants and a see through top that covered her skin, with a purple sparkly bra underneath.

"Damn right." Wanda agreed.

"Xavier freaky school for powerful mutants so don't bother trying selling us anything." Ray said grinning.

"Hello." A low voice said. "Is Wanda there?"

"Um yeah hold on." Ray said turning around. "Wanda, phone."

Wanda picked the phone up. "Hello."

The person on the other end didn't say anything he breathed heavily and laughed.

"CREEP!" Wanda shouted before slamming the phone down.

Everyone looked at her. "Just a prank call."

"That's the 10th one this week you sure it's just a prank call?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, don't worry." Wanda said hooking arms with her. "Come on lets go and have some fun."

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

The girls walked into the club followed by the men.

Wanda grabbed onto Kurt. "Come on I wanna dance." She said pulling him off to the dance floor.

"We'll get the drinks shall we?" Pietro asked walking towards the bar.

Kitty, Lance and Rogue sat down waiting for the drinks.

Pietro stood by the bar waiting for the drinks when someone bumped into him.

"Hey watch where you're going buddy." Pietro snapped.

"Sorry." The teenager said, he had a cap on and was trying to hide his face.

He walked on not turning around he sat in a seat in the corner of the room. Looking for someone.

"There you are my precious witch." He said rubbing his hands together.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Everyone sat around the table talking and drinking they'd been there for over 2 hours now and most of them were drunk.

"I didn't know ya could dance Wanda." Rogue shouted across the table.

"Yeah, of course I can." Wanda said smiling.

"Well you'll have to teach me some moves, I'm not all that great."

"Sure." Wanda said smiling.

"Do you zhink ve should have let the girls drink?" Kurt asked Pietro.

"Probably not." Pietro said laughing.

"I'm just gonna go to the ladies room." Wanda said standing up.

"Ya want me to come?" Rogue asked.

"Nah I'll be fine." Wanda said walking off.

"Lets dance." Kitty said trying to grab Lance.

"No way honey." Lance said shaking his head.

"Fine Kurt will ya dance with me?"

"Ja." Kurt said standing up.

The man in the corner followed Wanda with his eyes and stood up to walk in her direction.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Wanda stumbled through a door into an alley. "Hmm… I thought this was the toilets."

She turned around to go back inside put a man stood in front of her.

"Excuse me." She said trying to get past him.

"No." He said pushing her back.

"Hey." She protested.

The man took off his cap to reveal himself.

"Sebastian?" Wanda said shocked

"Wanda. Just thought I drop by to finish my business off." Sebastian said he pulled out an injection.

"What you doing with that?" Wanda asked scared now, she didn't have her powers back so she couldn't help herself and no one would hear her if she screamed.

Wanda tired to run but Sebastian pushed against the wall and inserted the injection into her.

"Don't worry this'll just make you a bit drowsy." He said pressing I down.

Wanda cried she couldn't move, he was stronger than her.

He took the injection out and picked her up.

"Come on I want to show you my new home." He said to her smelling her hair.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Kurt and Kitty sat back down after dancing a few songs, the other three were still talking.

"Vhere's Vanda?" He asked looking around.

"She must've passed out in the toilet or something." Rogue said standing up. "I'll go check."

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Sebastian entered his motel room laying Wanda down on the bed.

"See it's cozy isn't it?" Sebastian asked.

Wanda was really drowsy she knew she was drunk but she couldn't even sit up.

Sebastian sat down next to her. "Don't worry I'll look after you." He said trailing his hands along her halter neck.

"Now lets get you out of those clothes." He said now feeling his way up her legs. "I like this skirt nice and short."

Wanda looked down. "I have a boyfriend."

"Yes you do I'm your boyfriend remember?" he said

Wanda was confused she couldn't remember whatever he injected into her was effecting her. "Oh yeah."

She sat up leaning against him. "So what we doing here?" She asked.

"Well we're here to have fun." He said smiling.

Wanda grabbed onto his hands. "Lets have fun then." She stood up.

Sebastian looked at her she could just about stand up.

Wanda trailed her hands down her body and lifted her halter neck off, but stopped.

Sebastian stood up watching Wanda. She took her boots of and climbed back onto the bed.

He kissed her letting his hands trail down the top of her body.

Wanda looked at him and smiled. He kissed her again. "This is the way it's meant to be."

Wanda stopped kissing him and grabbed her head. "My head." She screamed.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked.

Wanda tried to keep her eyes open but she couldn't she fainted in the Sebastian's arms.

"I knew I shouldn't have dosed her too much." He said. "Oh well there's always tomorrow."

He slipped her into the bed putting Wanda under the covers with him.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Rogue ran back to the seats. "Ah can't find her anywhere." She said panicking.

"Vhat?" Kurt said standing up.

"Don't worry she's probably around here somewhere." Rogue said looking around.

Pietro ran around the club looking for her and stopped at the seats again. "She's not inside or any of the toilets."

Everyone started to panic "Lets look outside." Lance said standing up.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Wanda woke up looking around the room Sebastian was cuddling next to her.

She pushed him off. She stood up and put her clothes on. Sebastian woke up.

"Hey sweetie." Sebastian said smiling.

"What did you do to me you pervert?" Wanda asked putting.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sebastian said getting out of bed.

Wanda backed away into the corner. "Take me home."

"I don't think so." Sebastian said smiling.

Wanda looked around for anything to hit him with she saw a letter opened on the desk. She shuffled over nervously.

"We didn't…. you know." Wanda asked gesturing to the bed.

"Unfortunately no, you passed out."

Wanda picked the knife up behind her back.

"If you're a nice girl I won't drug you this time." Sebastian said in an attempt to be sweet.

"No that's okay." Wanda lunged at him trying to shove the knife into him.

He grabbed onto it.

They twisted and rolled on the floor. Blood started to pour onto the floor.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

"I have her signal it's in a motel." Charles said over the radio. "Be careful Sebastian Shawn there too."

"If he has laid a finger on her I vill kill him." Kurt said growling.

"Don't worry you won't have to if I get there first." Pietro said angrily.

"Wanda can look after herself she'll be fine." Rogue said holding Pietro's hand.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Sebastian rolled off Wanda. The blood went everywhere.

"Shit." Wanda said seeing the blood she hadn't successfully stabbed Sebastian the knife had slipped into her.

"Now look what've you've done." Sebastian said helping her up.

Wanda felt light headed. He sat her down on the bed. Sebastian ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

"Keep still." He said placing the towel on her stomach. Wanda saw black dots in front of her eyes she had to get out, now.

She looked up at Sebastian. 

Wanda's head started to hurt she grabbed it in pain. Various items in the room started to float. Sebastian sat down next to Wanda.

"I'm so sorry." He said crying.

"Let me go." Wanda said.

"I can't." Sebastian said panicking.

Wanda grabbed her head again and the ceiling above them collapsed on them. Wanda jumped out of the way but it was too late for Sebastian.

"Shit!" Wanda said clutching her head again.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- 

------------ -------------

"I'm sorry sir I can't give that sort of information out." The receptionist said to Wolverine.

Wolverine grabbed onto him by his shirt pulling him forward he popped his claws out. "Which room?"

Then they heard a loud crash. The lights started to flicker and the walls started to shake.

"What the hell?" Logan asked.

Pietro was the first up there he couldn't enter the room objects were floating around and the walls were shaking. Sebastian was under some of the rubble.

Everyone else came up behind him.

"Wanda's lost control." Scott shouted. "It looks a lot like when Jean lost control."

"I'll just drain her then." Rogue said taking her glove off.

"No!" Pietro shouted. "Don't be stupid, you wouldn't know how to control her powers."

Everyone looked confused. Pietro went on to explain. "Wanda's had her powers for nearly 8 years and she still can't fully control her powers, so you'd be just as worse. Not to mention the multiple memories she has."

"What do we do?" Logan asked.

"Get Sebastian out of there, leave Wanda to me. But get as far away as possible."

Kurt reluctantly ported into the room quickly grabbing Sebastian.

Pietro ran into the room grabbing onto the bathroom bedroom.

"WANDA!" he screamed.

Wanda looked up. "Pietro?"

"Calm down." He shouted.

"I can't it hurts." Wanda said screaming.

"I know remember. How you did it last time?"

Wanda grabbed her head trying to calm down. The tornado around the room calmed down but the walls were still shaking. Pietro made his way over to Wanda and grabbed onto her.

"It's okay." He said hugging her. "Just calm down please."

Wanda went limp in Pietro's arms.

"Shit Wanda?"

He picked her up and ran to the x-jet. The motel was in ruins Wanda had completely trashed it.

Pietro put her on the medical bed and Hank started moving around.

"What the hell happened?" Rogue asked clinging to Kurt.

"She lost control." Pietro said sitting down. "She should be okay."

"Man she destroyed a whole motel." Lance said sitting down next to Pietro.

"She's done worse." Pietro answered.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Wanda woke up in the infirmary again. "I hate this place." She said seeing Kurt sitting next to her.

"Your powers are back." Kurt told her.

"Great." Wanda sighed.

"And you may have a scar from where you vere stabbed."

"Even better." She muttered. "Where's Pietro?"

"Outside." Kurt said shifting in his seat.

"Nothing happened." Wanda answered the question Kurt wouldn't ask.

Kurt looked up. "I know you wouldn't, but Mr McCoy said you were drugged."

"Yep." Wanda said trying to examine her scar.

"Blue's fine." Kurt said.

"Good, cause I can not deal with a kid right now."

Kurt smiled. "Sebastian has been arrested."

"Good." Wanda said smiling.

"Vell I'll get Pietro for you." Kurt said standing up.

Pietro ran into the room.

"Hey." Pietro said sitting down. "You okay?"

Wanda nodded. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Good."

"Pietro…I mean I wanted to you know. I forgive you." Wanda smiled.

Pietro smiled jumping up and hugged her. "I love you." He whispered.

"Yeah I love ya too." Wand answered. "Now get off me, we don't show emotions right?"

"Right." Pietro said sitting back down in his seat.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

A/N: I'm really really sorry for not updating sooner. But I've nearly finished the next chapter. So it won't take so long to update.

Please update.

Luv Witch-UK


	11. Part 11

A/N: Definition of everybody: Lance, Kitty, Pietro, Rogue, Kurt and Wanda.

I'm soooo sorry for not updating in like a month but it's taken me that long to write this chapter. I was totally stuck. But I skived a day off college and spent the whole day writing two whole chapters and now I'm on a third one (God that makes me sound like such a geek but I couldn't help it once I start writing with a good idea I don't stop). So I'll try and update every other day. My sister has read all the chapters and she's impressed so I hope you all will be too. But then again my sister might just want a really big Christmas present. She always starts being nice to me this time of year and around her birthday.

Glaivester- I don't know about the average human but when I'm pissed out of my face I always think I need the toilet then I forget so I'm gonna put it down to that. (I hope you know pissed means drunk. I'm not sure how American say it I always say pissed but I think it sounds very British.)

Scrawler- please don't change anything about your story. It's not the same just similar in the way that Wanda and Kurt are in love. But please don't change it I love what you've got so far.

Storm-Pietro

Thanks for the review.

Controlling powers part 11.

It was movie night and everybody sat in the rec room watching XXX.

"Vin Diesel is so hot." Kitty said shifting in her seat next to Lance.

"I'd have to agree." Rogue said sipping her drink.

"Yep, Vin Diesel is on the top of my celebrities I'd date." Wanda said stroking Kurt's fur on his arm.

"Vait, you have a list?" Kurt asked uncomfortably.

Wanda nodded.

"No.1 Brad Pitt." Kitty said giggling.

"No way my No.1 has got to be Johnny Depp." Rogue said.

"For some reason Orlando Bloom I think it's the blonde wig." Wanda said smiling.

"May it's the bow and arrow." Rogue answered.

"Or the sword, he's good with a sword." Wanda smiled again.

"Can we not talk about this?" Pietro said poking Rogue.

"What don't you like us talking about men that are better looking than you." Rogue grinned.

"Better looking?" Pietro stood up. "Darling, no one's better looking than me."

Wanda through a pillow at him. "Your so vain."

"Hey, what you talking about? You're my twin so you can't be ugly, when I say I'm good looking it's complimenting you too."

"We don't look anything like each other." Wanda said.

"So we're still twins."

"That just means I had to spend an extra nine months with you before I started to breathe." Wanda responded.

"Ohh, I see a bitchfight coming on." Kitty said rubbing her hands.

Wanda turned to her. "We don't bitchfight, Pietro tires to insult me and I kick he's ass."

"Do not." Pietro retorted.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

Wanda threw arms in frustration. "You just can't help the fact you're weaker than me, you've always been like it. Remember when I got you arrested? You had to get help from Rogue and Kitty." Wanda froze.

"Yeah I remember that how did you?" Pietro asked in shock.

Everyone was staring at Wanda.

"I don't know you must have told me." Wanda said storming off.

Everyone then turned and looked at Pietro.

"Do ya think she remember?" Rogue asked.

"I don't think so." Pietro lied. He knew Wanda remembered.

"Vell I'll go talk to her find out." Kurt said porting out of the room.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Wanda lay on her bed staring at her ceiling when Kurt ported in. She didn't realize him standing there. She felt the bed dip from him sitting down on it.

"I'm fine." She said before he got chance to ask her.

"Okay." Kurt said. He leaned over her and kissed her stomach.

"Really I'm fine." She repeated sitting up.

Kurt looked directly in her eyes. "Okay, you're fine."

"I don't get it why now?" Wanda asked.

Kurt shrugged he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"I have all my memories back and the fake ones in my head." Wanda said.

"Oh." Kurt said he pulled her into an embrace. "Confusing ja?"

Wanda nodded. "Yeah."

"You know I'm good with a sword too." Kurt said kissing her neck.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Wanda opened her eyes slowly the light was seeping through the curtains in her bedroom.

She heard a knock on the door and sat up.

"Go away." She shouted groaning. 

Kurt sat up looking around. "Vhat time is it?"

Wanda fell back onto the bed planning to get more sleep. Kurt threw a pillow at her.

"Someone is at the door." He stated.

"I am very aware of someone being at the door but would rather sleep." Wanda muffled from under the pillow.

Kurt ported next to the door opening it.

It was Kitty she pushed past him. (Don't worry he was wearing boxers.)

"Like oh my god I have to tell you guys something it is so cool." Kitty said sitting on the bed next Wanda.

"The Professor is treating us." Kitty said smiling.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Wanda just kicked Kitty making her fall off the bed. She grabbed the bed covers and pulled it over her. "Sleep."

"Hey." Kitty screamed falling on her bum. "Anyway so like he's taking us on a vacation."

"Cool." Kurt said jumping on the bed.

Wanda threw a hex bolt, which missed him.

He pounced on her pinning her down.

"Like if you two are gonna do that can you wait until I go." Kitty said standing up.

"See ya Kitty." Wanda said waving from under the cover. Kitty let herself out.

Kurt pulled back the cover from her face. "A vacation how cool is that?"

Wanda smiled.

Kurt brought his face inches away from hers. "I think it vill be cool."

"I suppose but…" Wanda said but was interrupted by Kurt kissing her neck.

There was another knock on the door.

"Leave it." Kurt said still kissing neck. Wanda groaned at his lips against her skin.

"If you don't want extra training you'd stop that!" Logan shouted from the other side of the door.

Kurt shot up. "I think I should get dressed seeing Herr Logan like this may make him remember old times." Kurt said porting out of her room.

She stood up walking to the door she opened it.

"What?" She snapped.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Some old hag's here to see you."

"Agatha!" Wanda smiled happily. "Is she downstairs?"

Logan nodded. Wanda walked straight passed him down the stairs 

Wanda hugged Agatha pleased to see her.

"Child I am leaving for a while, have your powers returned properly?" Agatha asked.

"Yeah, there fine now." Wanda said.

"I'll be gone a few weeks."

Wanda looked sadly at her. "It's not important is it? Nothings wrong?"

"You don't have to be concerned with it." Agatha said resting a hand on her shoulder.

On the top of the stairs

"She looks a gazillion years old." Jamie whispered.

"Yeah I think she is." Pietro said looking at his twin.

"I wonder what they're talking about."

"Dunno, probably witch stuff." Pietro answered.

The bottom of the stairs

"Okay, but you know if you need my help just ask."

"Of course." Agatha said then reached for her pocket. "I have the herbs you required."

Wanda took the bag from her. "Thanks, it helps me sleep better."

Agatha nodded. "May the goddess look over you."

"And you." Wanda said as Agatha departed.

Wanda stood and watched her teacher walk down the path.

Pietro appeared next to her.

"What's this?" he asked taking the bag.

"Hey." Wanda snapped.

Pietro opened the little bag and sniffed it he dropped to the fall snoring.

Jamie looked down at him.

"What the hell is that stuff?" He asked.

"It's meant to go in my tea." She said taking the bag from her sleeping twin.

She shook her head and walked out.

Logan walked in to see Jamie shaking Pietro who was snoring louder than Freddy.

"I don't want to know." He said turning on his heel.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

"The new recruits won't be going." Charles said from behind his desk. 

"What!" Pietro shouted. "Professor you can't…I mean my little buddy Jamie he deserves a break."

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"I'll think about Pietro." Charles said finally. "Anyway I'm giving you a choice of 3 countries to choose from: Italy, Australia or England."

"No way am I going to England." Wanda said shaking her head.

"Well Australia's nice." Lance said leaning back on his chair.

"I like Italy." Rogue said.

"Yeah it's romantic." Kitty added.

All the boys rolled their eyes.

"Italy it is then." Wanda agreed.

"Ve don't get a choice do ve?" Kurt asked.

All the girls shook their heads.

"Okay I'll make the arrangements you have tonight to pack." Charles said.

Everyone left to pack apart from Pietro he walked towards the Professor's desk.

"So Jamie…. He's not really a new recruit is he?"

"Okay Pietro he can go only because you're right he deserves a break."

"Cool!" Pietro said doing a celebratory dance.

Charles shook his head.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

The girls walked into the hotel in amazement. It was huge it looked more like a palace than a hotel.

Hank and Storm were chaperoning, they went to book in whilst the teenager stood in the foyer.

"Wow this is big." Rogue said looking around.

"I wonder how big the rooms are?" Wanda asked looking around as well.

"Or the beds." Kurt said wrapping his arms around her.

"Like that has to be a rule, if you wanna fool around you have to warn your roommates." Kitty said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And try not to let Hank and Ororo catch you." Rogue added.

Hank and Ororo made there way over once they booked in.

"Okay you'll each have a key." She said passing them a key each.

"Now it's getting late so I suggest you all get some sleep for a fun tour around Rome tomorrow." Hank said smiling.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

"Okay I'm in heaven." Kitty said dropping her bags.

"This looks more like an apartment." Rogue added.

"Where are the beds?"

The room they entered had a huge living room with TV in the middle of the room and a large balcony. In four different points of the room there were double doors.

Rogue opened one of them revealing a king-size bed.

"OH MAH GOD!" She screamed jumping on her bed.

Wanda and Kitty followed suit opening the two doors next to hers.

"This bed is huge!" Wanda shouted.

"Yeah and we can scrap the no fooling around rule!" Kitty shouted back.

Rogue opened the bathroom door to reveal a huge bathtub.

"This tub could fit at least 5 people in it." Rogue said running back out.

Wanda and Kitty joined her in the living room.

"We even have a mini bar!" Kitty screamed.

"This vacation is going to be the best." Rogue said.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

The boys had similar room but one extra room for Jamie.

Pietro and Jamie sat on the sofa and turned the TV on.

"Hey we can order films." Jamie said searching through the list.

Pietro snatched the remote off him. "You're too young for some of those."

"Okay."

Kurt ported out of his room.

"My room has a balcony and it's just above the girls room." Kurt said to them.

"Lets spy on them." Pietro said smirking.

They ran into Kurt's room slowly climbing down onto a balcony.

"It's the bathroom." Pietro said.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Kitty walked into the bathroom wearing her pink bikini and slid next to Wanda.

"This is like so great." Kitty said passing them a bottle of wine.

"Yep and we're not paying for it." Wanda smiled.

"Cheers." Rogue said raising her glass filled wine.

Wanda and Kitty did the same.

Kurt and Pietro looked at each other then back at Jamie he was in shock.

"Are they real?" He asked looking at Wanda.

"Hey." Both Kurt and Pietro said covering his eyes.

"You don't comment on my sisters body like that." Pietro said.

Jamie hit himself making replica of himself.

Kurt ported all the four of the bodies back up to there room.

"I don't believe it." Kurt said as Lance walked in.

"Don't believe what?" Lance asked.

"The girls are having a private party downstairs."

"So probably having a girly night in."

"Yeah in the bath tub." Pietro said crossing his arms.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Bath tub?"

"I think we should pay them a visit."

All the boys nodded in agreement.

--------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------ -------------

Kitty hiccupped.

Wanda and Rogue laughed at her.

"I think little Kitty Kats drunk." Wanda said then hiccupped herself.

"Yeah and you are." Rogue said laughing.

The boys were in the girl's living room. Jamie and Pietro were both wearing all back with Camo cream on their faces.

Jamie ducked behind the sofa after Pietro did a roll towards the bathroom door.

"Vill you two stop that?" Kurt whispered.

Wanda stood up getting out of the tub.

"I'm gonna get some more wine." She said walking out of the bathroom.

All the boys froze.

Kurt ported him and Lance into Kitty's room. Jamie stayed behind the sofa and Pietro hid behind the bathroom door when she flung it open nearly smashing in his face.

She walked over to the mini bar humming. "Wine." She said searching the shelves.

"Oh we only have one left."

Kitty's room.

"Isn't there 5 bottles of wine in the mini bar?" Lance asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "Rogue and Vanda drunk, together not a good combination."

The living room

"Hmm well I'll have to something about that." Wanda closed the fridge door holding the last bottle of wine and then held her hand out making the fridge glow blue.

"What's going on?" Lance asked pushing Kurt out the way.

The fridge all of a sudden exploded with Wine bottles flying everywhere.

Pietro ran around catching them all.

Wanda fell over from the explosion.

Kitty and Rogue came running out nearly falling over from the wet floor.

"What the hell?" Rogue said before giggling.

Jamie stood up next to Pietro and passed out at the sight of all the three girls in bikinis.

"Oops." Wanda said standing up. Then all girls saw Pietro making a pyramid of wine bottles.

"What are you doing in here?" Rogue shouted.

"Well…I…. Kurt and Lance can explain." Pietro said pointing towards Kitty's room.

"What?" Kitty said. Wanda stood up and flung the doors opened with her powers to reveal them froze on the spot from her hex she snuck through.

"Start talking." Wanda ordered with blue sparks flying around them.

"Vell…we heard a noise and vas vorried." Kurt lied.

"A noise?…. you aren't really ….. going to lie to me are you?" Wanda slurred.

Kurt shook his head.

"Good, now try again."

"My bedroom is above your bathroom."

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Hey Wanda you got all these bottles of wine from the fridge?" Kitty asked then hiccupped.

Wanda nodded. "I did a probability hex."

"So we don't even…. have to pay for the extra wine?" Rogue asked.

Wanda nodded again.

"Cool." Rogue said, "You might as well stay now you're here."

"Great." Pietro said grabbing his girlfriend from her waist.

Wanda knelt down next to Jamie and poked him. "What shall we do about him?"

Jamie woke up looking a bit dazed then passed out again seeing Wanda leaning over him.

"I think ve should not let him see you three basically naked." Kurt said smiling.

"You can't honestly tell me you're not enjoying the view." Wanda said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ja, but I can see whenever I vant."

"Oh really." Wanda said smiling.

"Ja." He answered kissing her.

A/N: Okay I'll update tomorrow or Friday. Oh and Magneto is back in my next chapters. So don't forget to read and review.

Please review I absolutely love reviews.

Luv Witch-UK

Oh yeah Happy Thanks giving to everyone in America for last week. It was last week right? I'm really awful with dates. I think it was the 27th. And the reason I don't know for certain is because I'm not American and in England we don't celebrate it. Okay now I'm babbling.

Happy Thanksgiving. Or at least I hope d you all had a good Thanksgiving.


	12. Part 12

A/N: Okay I got too excited to wait for a few reviews so I updated twice in one night. And 10 minutes apart.

Okay I just read 29. Christmas Chaos! By L1701E and I'm loving it even though it isn't a Wandurt. I'm still loving it. I've just noticed I start a lot of sentence with Okay. That's so weird.

If you want to read any good stories looking in my favourites cause there's loads of great stories that deserve more reviews and for some reason they don't.

Okay in with the story. Sorry I talk too much. Enjoy:

Controlling powers part 12

"And this Painting as you can see was painted by a very boring old man who chopped his ear as fun." Pietro grinned reading from the museum guide. 

(A/N: Van Gough was not boring. Not that I knew him personally at all. I'm sure he was a very interesting man. And must have had guts to chop off his ear. I couldn't do it I turn green when someone talks to me about broken bones and blood.)

"This is so boring." Jamie said following Rogue and Pietro.

"I don't know I think the pictures are interesting." Wanda smiled. "Although me and Pietro have been here before."

"You have?" Kitty asked.

"Yep for our 6th birthday or was it Easter?" Pietro asked no one in particular.

"Birthday." Wanda answered.

"Oh yeah well it was fun we got to stay in this really posh apartment and we went to restaurants every night."

"And Dad took us shopping." Wanda added.

"Sounded like you had fun." Rogue said.

The twins looked at each other. "Yeah we did."

"Every birthday we had was fun." Pietro explained.

"And Christmas, Easter, Valentine, Halloween."

"Valentine, Halloween?" Rogue asked smiling.

"Who would have thought Magneto celebrate so many events."

"Yeah well he liked to spoil us." Wanda suddenly felt the need to defend their estranged father.

"Lets get something to eat I'm starving." Kitty complained.

Kurt ported into Rogue's room as she was just doing her make-up.

"Hey Kurt what's up?"

"I need to ask your opinion on something." He said.

"Sure." Rogue said turning to face him.

"Do you think I'm too young to being engaged?"

Rogue's face lit up. "Why?" She asked still smiling.

"Because vell." He pulled out a box opening it.

It was a white gold with a simple red diamond in it.

"Oh mah god it's beautiful." Rogue smiled.

"Yeah do you think Wanda will like it?"

"Yes of course she will." She said looking at it. "Are you really gonna ask her to marry you?"

Kurt nodded. "If that scares her I'm gonna asked just to be engaged."

"You're too nice." Rogue said then hugged him.

Magneto sat in his usual café in Rome. Relaxing wasn't his strong point. In fact he hated it. The twins always kept him busy when they were younger but now he just got bored in his free time. Times like this made him miss his wife.

"Why don't we go and get some coffee somewhere else?" Kurt whispered. "Alone."

"Me and Kurt are just gonna go do some shopping."

"Okay we'll meet you back at the hotel for dinner." Ororo waved as they walked off.

"So where to?"

"I dunno lets just walk." Kurt said holding her hand.

Kurt and Wanda were just walking when they heard a loud screaming.

They looked at each other than ran towards the screaming.

A woman was leaning over a teenaged boy.

Screaming in Italian

Wanda looked over the boy he was an obvious mutant. He hair purple eyes and his skin was a purple colour.

There was blood all over his top and his neck had been slit.

"Kurt he's dead." Wanda said failing to find a pulse.

She stood up as Kurt hugged her.

Erik walked past the scene seeing police everywhere. Then he noticed someone he thought he would never see again. Or at least anytime soon.

Wanda was still with Kurt as they attempted to speak a policeman but failing.

Erik sighed and decided he had to step up. Wanda and Kurt's Italian was awful and from Erik could hear the policeman made it out as they had killed someone.

Wanda felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she turned round to see her estranged father.

"Father?" She asked shocked.

"What happened?" He asked as if they saw each everyday.

"We heard screaming and when we got here this boy was lying dead with his neck slit."

Erik raised an eyebrow then told the officer in Italian.

Kurt glanced at Wanda then whispered. "Are you okay vith your father popping up out of no where and talking to you like…"

"Like what?"

"Vell like he was your father. You know like he knew you well enough to just help out at anytime."

"Don't worry I'm in denial at the moment." Wanda whispered back. "But I am in shock."

After 2 hours being interviewed at the police station Wanda and Kurt stepped out of the interview room to see Magneto signing some papers.

"Miss Maximoff you and your boyfriend are free to go." An officer said in English with an Italian accent. "Your father is waiting for you."

"Thank you." Wanda smiled as she searched for her father.

He sat in the waiting room for them.

"You didn't have to wait." Wanda said shyly.

"Don't be silly." Erik said. "Now who are you here with?"

"Mr McCoy and Storm." Wanda answered.

"Okay and what hotel?" Erik asked.

Kurt looked at Wanda. "I know you her father but I'm not sure we should tell you."

"Mr Wagner something serious has happened as you already know that teenager was a mutant."

"So?"

"A lot of mutants are being killed just for being mutants."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "But in Italy?"

"Yes, that's why I need to speak to Storm and Mr McCoy."

Kurt wrote down the details then they left leaving Erik talking to some more police officers.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Rogue asked as they walked into the hotel foyer.

"Yeah we're starving." Kitty complained.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Kurt said sitting in a chair and pulling Wanda onto his lap.

Half an hour later

Pietro pulled Wanda to one side.

"What's he doing here?" He asked.

"I don't know but I was glad he is here."

"Wanda this is Magneto who locked you away and brainwashed you."

"Yeah our father who when our mother died looked after us full-time taking us to a different country for every birthday or Christmas. Pietro I think he cares about us."

"I don't know." Pietro said quietly.

"Then why did he help me today?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know."

"We need to speak to him."

"Why?"

"Because." Wanda argued. "Now do you remember the address to the apartment?"

Pietro nodded.

"Good meet here at two this morning."

"Okay." Pietro said as they went back to their friends.

Wanda and Pietro stood outside the door of the apartment they used to visit often as children.

"Are you sure?" Pietro asked about to knock.

Wanda nodded.

"Okay then but I can't promise I'll like it." He said then knocked.

Erik typed through the files he just hacked into when he heard a knock at the door.

He looked at his watch who would be knocking his door at this time.

He went to the door looking through the peephole he was totally surprised to his children standing there waiting for him to answer.

Pietro and Wanda waited patiently as they heard the dead bolt been slid back and the door opened.

"Is there a problem?" He asked them slightly concerned.

"We just came to talk." Wanda said as Erik pushed the door slightly open for them to step in.

"Okay." He said leading them into the main room where they used to spend their Christmas vacation every other year.

Pietro watched Erik carefully as they all sat down.

"I assume no one knows you're here?"

Wanda nodded.

"Well?"

"What are you doing here?" Pietro asked before Wanda could talk. "I mean it's a bit of a coincidence you're here the same time we're here on vacation."

"It's exactly that Pietro." Erik answered truthfully.

"Have you spoken to the Professor?" Wanda asked.

"Yes."

"And?"

"He thinks that the FoH killed that mutant."

"FoH?" Pietro asked confused.

"Friends of Humanity." Erik answered. "They're mutant haters and don't hide it."

"Mutant haters?" Wanda asked slightly panicked. "I mean there's actually an organisation that hates us?"

Erik nodded. "There are very dangerous and you shouldn't be out at this time of night."

"Why not?" Pietro snapped. Magneto lost the authority to tell them what to do along time ago.

"Because if they find out who you are they'll jump for the chance."

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked.

Erik shook his head. "Not only do you live in the only school for mutants but you are my children and me and the FoH don't get on very well."

"So we're in danger?"

"It's a possibility but if you all stick together and don't stay out too late you'll be okay."

"What about the boy though?"

"Wanda, I'm not sure who he even was at the moment he's John Doe."

"That's so sad." She sighed.

"Yes but at lease we know the FoH are this dangerous and they've gone international."

"What does that tell us?"

"That they're more powerful than we thought."

Wanda glanced down at the floor.

"Maybe we should go back to the mansion." Wanda sighed.

"Oh yeah Wanda do you really think everyone else will want to." Pietro argued. "They're having too much fun I mean how many opportunities do we get to have late night parties without chaperones?"

Erik paled slightly thinking about what his children got up to.

"No chaperones?" Erik asked.

"Well we are responsible and they do trust us a lot it's not like were having wild sex constantly" Pietro smirked.

Erik paled even more.

"This isn't the time to talk about our sex lives." Wanda snapped.

"You have sex lives?" Erik asked nervously.

"No!" Both the twins shouted too soon.

"I thought being a parent was meant to be easy."

"Hey you do know the only reason we're only here is because of se…" Pietro said but didn't finish due to Wanda hitting him.

"That is so disgusting," She shook her head. "Old people don't have sex."

"Old?" Erik asked.

"Come on Dad you're like what 70? 80?"

Kurt ported into Wanda's room at three in the morning to find she wasn't there.

He ported into Rogue's room.

"Rogue." He said gently nudging her.

"Go away Pietro I'm too tried to have sex." She mumbled.

"That's gross." Kurt said pushing her off the bed.

"Kurt? What the hell was that for?"

"Where's Wanda?"

"In bed."

"Neine." Kurt said shaking his head.

"I don't know then." She said standing up.

"You don't think she'll go looking for Magneto."

Rogue shrugged. "Go ask Pietro he should know."

They were still talking when they heard a knock at the door.

"We're you expecting company?" Pietro asked.

"No." Erik looked at the door then looked in the peephole.

Two men stood with briefcases.

Erik looked cautiously then with a wave of his hand the briefcases fell apart along with two bombs.

The two men looked at each other oddly.

Erik narrowed his eyes swinging the door opened he flung both men towards the wall.

"Dad?" Pietro asked both of the twins stood behind him.

"Go back to your hotel now!" He shouted at them."

"Why?" Wanda asked panicked.

"Don't argue." Erik said turning to look at them he noticed more men coming through the window one of them holding a gun.

Wanda paled at the sight of it.

"That's the gun that takes your powers away." She said.

"Pietro get your sister out of here now!" Erik roared.

Pietro didn't have to be told twice he picked Wanda up running to an alley.

"Stay here!" He said before running off.

Erik used his powers to gather his computer equipment then flung the other men off the balcony.

"Quicksilver express." Pietro said before grabbing his father and running to where Wanda was.

"Pietro you shouldn't have came back." Erik shouted.

"Oh yeah and leave you?" He retorted. "Not a chance."

Erik was touched by his sons concern but didn't show it.

"Okay go back to your hotel contact the Professor explain everything that just happened."

"You're leaving us?" Wanda asked.

Erik took a deep breath. She was right any normal parent would stay with them.

"Of course not." He said. "Come on lets get you back."

Kurt ported all around the hotel not being able to find the twins anywhere.

So he ported into Hank's room.

"Mr McCoy the twins are missing." He said to the blue beast who was just woken up by him.

"What?"

"The twins are missing."

Wanda opened her hotel room hoping Kitty and Rogue wouldn't wake she wasn't sure how they'd react to her father being with them.

She was shocked to find Ororo, Kitty, Rogue, Jamie and Lance sitting there.

"Hey." She smiled as Pietro popped his head through.

"What are you guys doing up?" Pietro asked.

Storm looked at Erik then at the twins. Both her and Hank had been informed about the FoH incident so they she wasn't too shocked.

She knew Erik cared about his children.

"Where have you been?" Rogue asked lunging herself at Pietro.

"Hey we we're just having a family chat that's all." Pietro said then kissed his girlfriend gently.

All the others we're still looking at Magneto.

"It's rude to stare." Wanda pointed out.

"Storm can you contact Charles it's important?" Erik asked.

Ororo stood up still in her nightdress. "Of course."

"Pietro can you set up my laptop?" Erik asked passing him the computer.

Pietro nodded.

"Like what happened?" Kitty asked still looking at Magneto.

Half an hour later

Kurt ported in after they had explained everything.

"Vanda." He said pulling hr into a hug.

"Kurt I can't breathe." Wanda said pulling back.

Kurt took quick glance at Magnet and Pietro who were both talking looking at the computer 

"Port us into my bedroom I'll explain everything." Wanda said before he ported them.

"So?" Kurt said. Wanda just hugged him tightly.

"Vanda?"

"They had one of those guns."

"Vhat gun?" Kurt asked concerned.

"The one, which takes your powers away."

"Oh." Kurt said then kissed her. "So who are these people?"

Wanda explained to him what she had told the others as he listened carefully.

"I'm impressed vith your father."

Wanda smiled weakly. "When we were in the apartment it was weird it was like we were a family again."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?"

"Because it was something we had do alone." Wanda said. "You understand right?"

Kurt nodded.

"I knew you'd understand." She said then kissed him again.

Ororo got off the phone with the Professor and called everyone to the main girls room.

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow." She said regretfully.

"Shit!" Kurt said not meaning to say it out loud.

Rogue looked at him. She knew why he was upset he was going to propose to Wanda on the last night. Which was now tomorrow.

All of them complained but agreed and decided to spend there last day separately.

Jamie hung out with Rogue and Pietro, which didn't bother them.

Wanda woke up with Kurt hanging from her light.

"Kurt?" She asked.

"Morning." He ported next to her kissing her. "You look beautiful when you sleep."

Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"Come on we have a lot to do today."

Rogue walked along with Jamie and Pietro along the park.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Pietro asked suspiciously.

"Because." Rogue smiled.

Kurt and Wanda spent the whole day walking around markets buying small souvenirs and in general having fun.

Kurt bought Wanda several items from the market even though she didn't ask.

"Why are you being so generous today?" Wanda asked as they sat at one of the fountains.

"Am I not normally generous?"

"Yes but today you were being over generous." Wanda paused lifting some bags up. "I mean I think you bought me everything I looked at."

"You deserver to treated like a queen that's all."

Wanda smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

Wanda eyed him suspiciously.

He took the bags off her.

It was pretty quiet considering.

But it was pretty late all the restaurants were closing and couples were retreating back to their homes or hotels.

Wanda didn't even realize the time she was having so much fun.

"Vanda." Kurt said putting the bags down he took her hands.

Wanda smiled as he kissed both of her hands.

"You're are the most amazing person I've ever met." He started as Wanda listened. "You've made my life so much more enjoyable since we've been together."

"I've been difficult too." Wanda added.

"Ja, but I enjoy every part about you. From your stubbornness t the way you love you family. Which by the way I still haven't figured out."

Wanda laughed a bit at that.

"But I don't care because I won't all of you."

"You have all of me."

"Not yet." He smiled kissing her again.

"I love you more than anything in this world. And I don't think I could ever live without you."

Wanda kissed him this time as he reached into his pocket.

"I know ve are young but Vanda I think no I know I want to spend the rest of my life vith you." Kurt smiled opening the box. "Vill you…"

He started to stutter slightly.

"Vill you do the honour I being my wife?" Kurt asked looking directly into her eyes. Wanda stared at Kurt then at the ring not sure what to say.

"Umm…." She paused still looking at him. When tears were filling her eyes.

She took a deep breath and bit her lip ready to answer him.

A/N: Okay that's my attempt at a cliffhanger. I hope it's good enough. And yes I know they're young my sis gave me a big lecture on marriage at 18 and we ended up having an M&M fight. Please review I love reading reviews 

Luv Witch-Uk xx 

P.S Did I make a major skip on Magneto's personality or what? Lets just say he has a lot on his conscious.


	13. The Answer

A/N: Okay I've updated. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

Thanks to all my reviewers, which I'm sad, to say was a total of two. But it's okay I read loads of stories and never actually get a chance to submit a review. So anyway on with the story.

"What?" Kitty, Lance and Pietro shouted.

"He's asking her to marry him."

Pietro dropped flat on his back. Out cold. ****

"I don't see the problem I thought it was obvious." Jamie smiled.

"Wait until you see the ring it's gorgeous." Rogue smiled at Jamie.

"I don't know what to say." Wanda said still staring at him.

"Anything?" Kurt offered.

She bit her lip then nodded. "Yes I will."

Kurt did a little jump before kissing her passionately longer and harder than ever before.

"Thank you." He said slipping the ring on.

"You know we're only 17."

"Nearly 18." Kurt corrected her. "And ve can vait until after vith graduated."

"It looks like you've got this all planned out." Wanda laughed stroking his cheek.

"Ja, vell I had to if I vanted you."

"Well trust me you have me." Wanda laughed kissing him again extremely passionately.

"Mmm." Kurt said after eventually pulling back. "I think I'm going to get used to this."

"Yes well now that I'm your fiancé." Wanda grinned. "You get my full attention."

"Gut."

Wanda and Kurt snuck into in his room. Even though it was smaller than her room they both knew everyone else would be there.

"So vhen ve get married are you going to change your name?" Kurt asked taking her top off.

"Yeah Mrs Wanda Wagner." Wanda smiled kissing him.

"Ja, it sounds good." He said as she took his top off then kissing him.

"Do Kurt and Wanda usually stay out this late?" Erik asked from his computer.

Charles had asked him to stay with the students. He agreed because he can spot a FoH agent easily but Storm and Beast had never met an agent.

"Erm well it's the last night in Italy Kurt probably wants to do something special." Pietro answered.

Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I mean Kurt's a real romantic." Rogue added.

"Really?"

"Yeah he really takes good care of her." Lance said to his old boss.

Wanda lay in her fiancé's arms spent out of all energy.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her ear.

"Oh god I just realized." Wanda turned round to face Kurt. "I'm gonna have to tell my father."

Kurts eye widened at that. "Ve can't he'll kill me."

"Kurt we have to." Wanda said stroking his hair.

"Ve do?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Kurt said kissing her again.

Kurt ported them into the room. They knew everybody would be awake as it was there last night there.

"Hey." Wanda said sitting in between Rogue and Kitty.

"What's up?" Rogue asked picking her hand up then looking for the ring.

"Oh mah god!" She screamed. "You said YES!"

"What?" Wanda asked innocently.

Rogue lifted her hand showing everyone.

All the girls hugged each other excitedly.

Pietro passed out. Lance just looked stunned and Kurt smiled.

"We need champagne!" Kitty squealed running into her room where they stocked the spare bottles of alcohol Wanda produced the first night.

Ororo, Magneto and Hank all came into the room.

"What's the matter?" Hank asked.

"We heard screaming." Ororo explained.

"Wanda and Kurt are engaged!" Jamie said helping Pietro up to see Erik pale.

"Why?" Erik demanded. "Are you pregnant?"

"No!" Both Kurt and Wanda shouted.

"Definitely not!" Wanda assured him. "And we're not getting married until after school."

"That's wonderful." Ororo smiled hugging Wanda then Kurt.

"Dad?" Wanda asked unsure why she wanted his approval.

"It's you're decision Wanda."

Definitely not the answer she wanted.

"But you made a good decision. And I should congratulate you."

"Thank you." Wanda almost squealed then surprised everyone with hugging him.

After being Italy it wasn't as fun being back at the institute. Everyone was surprised but pleased for Wanda and Kurt. But they all had to concentrate on there exams.

Jean forced Wanda to go shopping with her. What she didn't know it was for a wedding dress.

"Jean we haven't even set a date." Wanda complained as she dragged her in the shop.

"Don't be such a bore. You can't honestly tell me you don't want at least look."

"Yes I can I don't want a wedding dress. I don't even want a wedding."

"But you wanted to be married without a wedding?"

"Yes that's exactly what I want. I hate being centre of attention."

"Wanda every woman likes being centre of a attention."

"No not me I hate it everyone staring at me. Its more Pietro's thing is having all the attention."

"Well I'd hate to see Pietro walk down the aisle in a dress to marry your fiancé."

Wanda couldn't help but laugh at the image.

"Come on just try on a few." Jean urged her walking into shop and pulling out her cell phone.

Wanda stood in the shop trying on several dresses not happy with any of them.

Eventually Kitty and Rogue turned up. Kitty more excited than Rogue.

Wanda walked out of the dressing room wearing a white wedding dress with puffy shoulders. In general it was ugly.

"I think it's okay." Kitty smiled.

"Yeah." Jean agreed.

"Why don't you two look for bridesmaid dresses?" Wanda suggested.

Kitty and Jean stood up and went to look.

"Ah think it's ugly." Rogue said honestly.

"Thank you." Wanda said sitting down next to her in the dress. "God we haven't even set a date."

"You nervous?"

"Nervous? I'm fucking terrified." Wanda said lying back. "Seriously I know the weddings a long way off."

Wanda then continued. "But I mean Kurt deserves a good wife do you really think that's me?"

"Duh." Rogue said playfully hitting her. "Kurt's head of heels in love with you and he deserves you as much as you deserve him."

"Thanks Rogue." Wanda smiled sitting up.

"Ah tell you what why don't you get changed quickly and we'll sneak out whilst Kitty and Jean look around."

Wanda jumped up and ran to get changed.

Kitty and Jean walked into the kitchen seeing Kurt, Pietro and Scott talking.

"Have you guys seen Wanda and Rogue?" Kitty asked sitting down.

"They ran off."

"What were you doing?" Pietro asked.

"Looking at wedding dresses."

Kurt and Pietro burst into laughter.

"Vait Vanda let you take her shopping?"

"Well it took some persuasion." Jean said sitting down next to Scott. "I thought it would be fun."

"Don't take it personally Jean but Wanda doesn't shop with other girls than Rogue."

"Why not?" Kitty asked almost hurt.

Kurt shrugged. "She shops differently to other girls I suppose."

Jamie jumped on the sofa next to Kitty and Lance. It was another movie night.

"Oh yeah this movie's the greatest." Jamie said settling down.

Everyone else was there apart from Rogue and Wanda.

"You think the greatest film ever is American Psycho?" Lance asked.

Jamie nodded.

"Me too!" Pietro laughed then him and Jamie did a weird handshake.

Wanda and Rogue walked in carrying a lot of shopping bags.

"Have fun shopping?" Kurt asked as Wanda sat on his lap.

"Yep after I gave up looking for a wedding dress." She answered then kissed him. "Lets go talk somewhere."

"But American Psycho's on." Kurt whined.

"Don't worry I'll make it worth your time." Wanda said then kissed him again as he ported them.

"Maybe we should get engaged?" Lance asked Kitty.

"The only reason you want to be married is so you can have more sex." Kitty argued.

"So."

Kurt lay across Wanda's bed as she dressed into the outfits.

"So me and Rogue were thinking of taking a vacation after the exams."

"Sounds like fun." Kurt said staring at the ceiling.

"What do you think?" Wanda asked wearing a red bikini.

Kurts eye widened at the sight. "As long as you only wear it in front of me only I think ve'll be okay."

"Don't you like it?" Wanda asked looking at herself.

"Neine I like it too much." He ported next to her. "Although I think it'll look better on the floor."

"Oh really?" Wanda smiled.

"Ja." Kurt said pushing one strap down.

"Not gonna happen." Wanda said pulling away from him. "We have to do some serious talking."

Kurt sighed sitting back down. "Okay but you'll have to get changed I can't concentrate vith you dressed like that."

Wanda rolled her eyes then began to get dressed.

"So vhat do you vant to talk about?" he asked almost innocently.

"You don't want a big wedding do you?"

"Why?" Kurt asked back to staring at the ceiling again.

"I don't want a big wedding that's all." 

"Okay so who do you vant there?"

"I don't know I just don't want to be centre of attention."

"Why not it'll be your day." Kurt smiled.

"Yeah but…" Wanda paused sitting on the bed next to him. "I'm not good in big crowds."

"I've never noticed that before." Kurt said smiling at her.

"I've always hated big crowds I hate been stared at."

"Okay. Vhatever you vant." He said kissing her.

"Where are we living when we get married?"

"Ve'll either ask the Professor for a bigger room or accommodate one of ours."

"Okay, and when?"

"That's completely up to you." Kurt said then touched her nose with one finger.

"I just vant you to be happy."

"Yeah?"

Kurt nodded.

"And last thing you want kids don't you?"

"Why are you pregnant?" Kurt asked joking.

"No I am not pregnant." Wanda said seriously.

"Good."

"Well?"

"Ja of course I do. You do don't you?"

"Yeah sure." Wanda shrugged.

"Good anything else?"

"Yeah honeymoon. Where?"

"I don't care ve'll be in bed all day."

"Oh really?"

"Ja that's vhat you do on honeymoons right?"

"Well yeah but you're meant to enjoy each others company too."

"Vell ve have the rest of our lives together to do that."

"I suppose." Wanda said kissing him gently.

"Now vhen?"

"Hmm maybe Christmas." Wanda suggested. "I think it'd be nice to have a wedding whilst it snowed."

"Okay Christmas it is."

"Cool." Wanda said kissing him again.

"Now ve've done the talking lets take some action." Kurt grinned stroking her arm.

"Christmas?" Kitty almost squealed. "That's too far away."

"No it's not." Kurt said leaning back in his chair. "Anyway that's the date."

"I think it's romantic." Jean said dreamily.

"Well I just want it to snow on my wedding day." Wanda said looking at her ring.

"You know Wanda that can be arranged anytime of the year." Strom smiled.

"Thanks for the offer but I'd like it at Christmas." Wanda smiled.

"Well I think it's too far away." Kitty repeated.

"Vell that's okay then because it's not your wedding." Kurt joked.

"Anyway it gives you plenty of time to organise my hen night."

"Do you mean it?" Kitty asked jumping up in excitement.

Wanda nodded and Kitty ran out of the room too excited.

Logan, Erik and Charles sat in the office

"Do you really think they're that dangerous?"

"I know Charles I've seen it a few times." He paused looking out of the window. "I doubt they'll do anything in Bayville."

"Too risky." Logan added.

Erik nodded.

"Well we're going to have to be careful." Charles sighed.

"It will get worse before it gets better." Erik reassured.

A/N: Was that okay? I wasn't quite sure I've already written half of chapter 14 but if there's something you feel should change in the story let me know. 

Please review

Luv Witch-Uk xx


	14. Part 14

A/N: Second story I updated today. In fact I'm gonna try and update all of them and maybe even add another story. So read on and enjoy.

Two weeks after graduation.

"Are you ready?" Rogue screamed at Wanda.

"Yes. Yes I'm coming." She said dragging her suitcases down the stairs.

"And you'll phone me everyday?" Kurt asked walking at Wanda's side.

"Yes I will." Wanda said getting annoyed.

"Promise."

"I promise." She paused. "A little help?"

"Oh sorry." Kurt said porting her suitcase to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll pop by later." Pietro smirked kissing his girlfriend.

"We haven't even told you where we're going." Rogue smiled.

"Why von't you tell us?" Kurt asked.

"Because we want to have fun without interruptions." Wanda smiled kissing him.

"I'm an interruption?" Kurt asked with his best pleading look.

"Yes but a good one."

Rogue hung her arms around Pietro's neck.

"I'll call you if there's an emergency the Professor has the details."

"So is it a hotel?" Pietro tried.

"Sorry not telling."

"Okay don't tell me but you better buy me a big present." Kurt smirked kissing her one last time.

"Come on ladies if you wanna catch that plane we've gotta leave now." Logan smirked.

"Why can't we come to the airport?" Pietro asked.

"Because it'll be too easy for you too find out where we're heading." Rogue answered kissing him one last time.

"I promise I'll call tonight." Wanda said kissing him. "And I'll miss you."

"That's more like it." Kurt smirked. "You can phone me anytime to beg me to come to vhere is it you're going again?"

Wanda shook her head then kissed him.

"Have fun." Kurt called as she and Rogue walked away.

"The next two weeks are going to be so boring." Pietro said sitting back on the stairs.

"I suppose I could go back home for a week." Kurt sighed. "Vanna come?"

"Yeah sure." Pietro answered sadly.

"I'm glad it's just the two of us Kitty would have complained all day about how cold it is." Rogue said walking into their log cabin.

"Do you realize there isn't any sign of civilisation for about 30 miles?" Wanda said putting her bag down.

"Ah know." Rogue said sitting down on the sofa. "So what ya wanna do first?"

"Lets find the nearest bar."

"30 miles here we come." Rogue laughed standing up.

Kurt knocked on the door.

"Don't you have a key?" Pietro asked looking around.

"Ja, but I vant to surprise them."

"Jon vill you get that." A woman in German asked.

The door opened and Kurt pounced on his father.

"Kurt!" He asked still speaking in German. "Vhat are you doing here?"

"I finished school so I thought ve'd come back for a vacation."

"Pietro it's good to see you." Mr Wagner said shaking the teenagers hand.

Mrs Wagner walked in seeing the boys. "Kurt!" She squealed hugging him. "Why didn't you call?"

"Ve thought ve'd surprise you."

"Vell I think ve've had enough of that in the past few weeks."

"Vhere is Vanda?"

"Oh she and Rogue have gone away for a few weeks." Kurt smiled.

"Come in come in." Mrs Wagner said pulling the boys in through the door.

Rogue and Wanda stumbled through the snow on the way back from the bar.

"It's not really 30 miles back is it?" Rogue asked slurring.

Wanda shrugged. "I can't remember."

"Oh well let's carry on."

"Do you think it was wise to let the two girls off in the middle of Canada by themselves?" Logan asked Charles.

"Don't worry Wolverine Sabertooth is keeping guard." Erik said drinking his brandy.

"Creed?" Logan growled.

"Remember he works for me?" Erik smiled.

Logan growled walking out of the room.

"Christmas?" Mrs Wagner asked passing them a plate full of cookies.

"Ja." Kurt answered taking a cookie.

"Is it going to be a big wedding?" She asked smiling.

"Neine a very small one." Kurt answered. "Vanda doesn't like being centre of attention."

"Nonsense every girl likes it." Mr Wagner smiled.

Both Pietro and Kurt shook their heads.

FoH headquarters

"Stupid mutants." One man said.

"So we attack as soon as possible?" Another man asked.

"Lets wait a bit." The first man smiled. "It's quiet entertaining to see the ladies drunk."

Wanda stumbled along the path.

"That looks pretty." Wanda pointed at a frozen lake. "Lets go looky."

"I don't think so Wanda." Rogue tried to grab her but failed.

Wanda put one foot on the ice then slid on her bum.

"Christ!" She screamed. "That's fucking freezing."

Rogue burst into laughter.

"Look I can see our cabin." Wanda said jumping up pointing towards it.

"Oh yeah."

"Lets take a short cut across the ice."

"Wanda you are so drunk. Don't be stupid."

"But I'm cold and my bums extra cold."

Wanda started to walk then heard a crack.

"What was that?" Rogue shouted from the side still refusing to follow.

"How am I mean to know." Wanda said turning to her friend. "I'm drunk remember."

"Don't be stupid!" Rogue shouted.

Wanda looked at the ice it was starting to crack more.

"Shit!" She screamed as the ice fell beneath her feet.

Pietro fell back onto his bed.

"God it's cold." He said to Kurt who was getting into his own bed.

Kurt shot up. "Vanda von't know vhere to phone me!"

"Don't be stupid." Pietro said shivering. "She'll phone the institute first then here."

"Ja I suppose." Kurt sighed sitting back.

"Don't you think its cold?" Pietro asked shivering.

"It's the middle of summer." Kurt said.

"Well I'm fucking cold."

"Christ!" Rogue screamed skidding across the ice. "Wanda!"

Wanda fell straight into the water under the ice.

"I have a bed feeling." Kurt said sitting up.

"Yeah me too." Pietro said cuddling the blankets closer to him. "I'm really, really cold."

Rogue was panicking; She looked into the hole of water and couldn't find Wanda anywhere.

"Wanda!" She screamed panicking.

She saw movements under the ice.

"Christ!" She shouted again trying to reach Wanda in the water.

She didn't notice a huge fury man that looked like a yeti jumping beside her.

"What happened?" Sabertooth shouted.

"Oh great I'm so scared I'm hallucinating." Rogue said.

Sabertooth jumped into the whole of cold water after Wanda.

"I'm just going to phone the Professor." Kurt said picking the phone up.

Wanda struggled under the water it was to cold and she was quickly losing consciousness.

"I great I'm dying." She thought as she saw something like a yeti or big foot grab her pulling her towards the surface.

Rogue waited then all of sudden Sabertooth swam up through the whole pushing Wanda onto the safer ice then climbing out himself.

"Wanda!" Rogue squealed pulling her close to her. "Oh mah god I thought you was dead."

"I am aren't I?" Wanda asked her jaw shaking badly. He whole skin was blue.

"Come on kid we've gotta get her warmed up." Sabertooth said picking up Wanda.

"I'm sure they're fine Kurt." The Professor assured him over the phone.

"Can you just phone to check though and tell Vanda to call?" Kurt asked.

"Of course." The Professor said hanging up.

"Is something wrong?" Erik asked.

"Kurt and Pietro are worried the girls may be in trouble."

"Is she meant to be that colour?" Rogue asked wrapping Wanda in a few blankets.

Creed had suddenly changed into new clothes.

"No just gradually warm her up." Sabertooth said pulling a cell phone. Out of his new dry coat.

Erik picked up his ringing cell phone.

"Yes?"

"Sir you may want to know that your daughter decided to go for a swim."

"What?"

"She fell in a frozen lake I've already contacted a doctor."

"Stay with them I'll be there as soon as possible." Erik said hanging up.

"I think you should phone the boys."

A/N:

I thought I'd do my thanks at the end today.

Thanks to:

Scrawler

Pyro Sprite

Don't forget to review. It would be really cool if I got more than 2 reviews for the next chapter.

Luv Witch-uk


	15. Part 15

A/N: Yet another story I'm updating so enjoy it.

Thanks:

ccpopstar-Yep they'll definitely be concerned.

hollypotter5253-thanks for the review I'm glad I still interest new readers.

DemonRogue13- I'm giving you more, but don't forget to read my new stories too cause I've came out with a couple now and working on another one too.

Scrawler – I know I wasn't sure if you'd expect Kurt to go on holiday with his girlfriends twin brother but I figure Pie's gotta like Kurt everyone does and he saves Wanda's life soooo many times. I assume the twins have some kind of connection they did spend nine months in the same womb.

Chapter 15 Controlling powers

"Okay Wanda can you open your eyes for me?" The doctor asked. Wanda opened them.

"It's cold." She shivered.

"Okay just keep her warm if it gets worse call me and I'll take her to the hospital." He paused to look at the yeti looking man. "It's a good job you got to her in time."

"Great…I owe…my life….to..Saber..tooth." Wanda slurred.

"I'll come and check on her tomorrow."

Rogue sat close to Wanda. "Don't you ever do that again." She said sternly to her.

"I don't plan to." Wanda said still shivering.

"Vhat?" Kurt shouted down the phone. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, Sabertooth saved her before any damage could be done."

"God damn that woman I can't leave her for one minute vithout out her trying to kill herself." Kurt hung up.

Logan parked the Jet outside their cabin. Erik, Charles and Logan left the jet out looking around.

As soon as Logan saw Sabertooth he growled.

"Remember Logan, Victor saved Wanda." Charles reasoned.

"Trust me that's the only reason he's not on his back now."

"Where is she?" Erik asked.

Sabertooth pointed towards her bedroom.

Logan growled as he led Erik and Charles through.

"Logan!" Rogue screamed hugging him.

"Come on kid calm down. You okay?"

Rogue nodded.

"I've gotta leave in a bit to collect the Elf and speedy okay?"

Rogue nodded again.

"Don't worry Magz ain't gonna try anything." Logan looked at the sleeping Wanda.

"What happened?" He asked sitting on the corner of Wanda's bed.

"We just drank a little too much then Wanda thought we could take a short cut."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"Where's Kurt?" Wanda asked dazedly.

"He's on his way." Rogue said passing her some hot chocolate. "Wanda you really know how to livein up someone's night."

"Mmm." Wanda said before falling back to sleep.

"Sir this is too good we have Magneto and Xavier on the site." A man said into the radio. "And a jets just landed. More mutants."

"Okay attack tonight."

Kurt ported into her room as soon as the jet landed.

She was sleeping peacefully.

"Is she okay?" Kurt asked concerned.

Rogue nodded.

"So this is where you planned to have fun without us?" Pietro asked kissing Rogue.

"I'm leaving you should be okay now if there's any problems Sabertooth has my number." Erik said to Pietro who nodded.

Erik stepped out to be followed by his son.

"Sir?"

Erik turned to see him. "Yes?"

"Thanks for being here."

Erik nodded before floating into the air.

"Kurt?" Wanda asked as she opened her eyes.

"Guten tag!" He cheered smiling.

"Where am I?"

Kurt looked up to Rogue.

"The doc gave her some strong meds."

"You're in the cabin."

"You're not meant to be here." She said waking up slightly.

"Ja, I vouldn't be but you decided to take a swim in a frozen lake."

"I fell in didn't I?" Wanda asked sitting up slightly.

Kurt nodded then kissed her passionately holding her close to him.

"Come on speedy lets leave these two in peace." Rogue said dragging her boyfriend with her.

"You gave me at least 10 heart attacks." Kurt said kissing her again.

"Kurt?" Wanda asked looking up. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be." Kurt said stroking her hair. "I love you even if you're are a bit crazy."

Wanda laughed then fell asleep in his arms.

Later that night Pietro and Rogue and went for a walk as Wanda and Kurt sat in the cabin playing cards and talking.

 "How do you do it?" Kurt asked after losing for the 10th time.

"I'm just lucky." Wanda said then kissed him.

"Ja." Kurt said wrapping his arms around her.

"I was thinking."

"That's never a good idea." Kurt said but then was hit by Wanda.

"Maybe we could get married without everyone else there."

"Secretly?"

"Yeah, I mean. Christmas is too far away."

"I knew it!" Kurt said standing up.

"What?" Wanda asked innocently.

"You just can't vait to be married to me." Kurt said wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh no you caught me." Wanda smiled. "I'm madly in love with you."

"I already knew that." Kurt kissed her. "So vhen?"

"How about we take a private little holiday next week." Wanda said stroking his cheek.

"Okay so you vant to get married next veek." Kurt grinned.

Wanda nodded and kissed him passionately.

"I've been ready for veeks."

Rogue stood up after being successful of beating Pietro at a snowball fight.

"Oh yes I am the champion." She said as Pietro laughed watching her.

All of a sudden Rogue felt a small pain in her neck.

"Pietro?" She asked before falling to the floor.

Pietro ran to her side seeing a small dart in her neck.

Then felt the same pain Rogue had just felt.

"Kurt don't you dare!" Wanda screamed.

Kurt hit her with the pillow making her fall of the bed.

"This means war!" Wanda shouted then picked up a pillow throwing it at him.

Feathers flew everywhere, as they played not realizing that their friends were in a lot of trouble.

"We've got two of them." A man said into the radio.

"Good where are the others?"

"Three are in the cabin but one's missing."

"Be careful these mutants are tricky."

Wanda and Kurt had the music played full blast as they continued to fight.

"I don't believe you just got whipped cream out." Wanda said brushing some out of her hair.

"It's fun." Kurt encouraged spraying more at her.

With a flick of her wrist the cream bottle blew up in Kurts face.

Wanda tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't. Whipped cream was all over his face.

Kurt ported next to her pushing her back to the bed pinning her down.

"You think this is funny?" He asked with whipped cream still dripping from his face.

Wanda nodded letting her tongue lick some from his face.

Sabertooth's temper was rising he couldn't read whilst the music blared.

"Damn kids." He muttered then felt something stick into his arm.

He stood up only feeling slightly dazed.

A man stood a few feet in front of him.

"Err boss he's not reacting to it." A man said over the radio.

"Keep shooting him then."

Sabertooth lifted the man up by the neck. "Who are you?" He asked.

The man didn't answer but another man shot Creed several more times before he dropped to the floor.

"What was that?" Wanda asked as Kurt was kissing her now naked stomach.

"Nothing." He mumbled continuing with his passionate movements.

"We should film this." The young FoH officer laughed.

"Oh yeah we could sell mutant porn." The other one laughed.

"Stop it." An older man said. "Leave them to finish then attack."

"Christ they're going at it like bunnies."

Wanda looked over at the clock. "Rogue and Pietro are out late."

Kurt turned down the music porting next to her full changed. "They're probably fooling around."

"I don't think so it's freezing out there." Wanda said as Kurt brushed some hair out of her face.

"I'm sure they're fine." Kurt smiled kissing her gently on her forehead. "Now I'm going to make hot chocolate vant some?"

Wanda nodded as he ported away.

"Sir I think they've stopped." The man muttered then turned to find a blue mutant standing behind him.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked then looked at the other three men each with guns.

He ported back into the room.

"Get dressed!" He shouted before porting to deal with the strange three men.

"Shoot him." One of them ordered but Kurt grabbed onto him and ported him to the middle of the frozen lake before porting back inside the cabin.

"Now that ve know that I can do that why don't you drop your guns?" Kurt ordered.

Wanda slipped the last article of clothing on opening the bedroom door.

"Kurt what the hell is wrong?" Wanda asked then saw two men with guns.

She let her hands glow blue then shot two hex bolts at them.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"We ain't gonna tell ya that."

"They must be the FoH." Wanda said her hands still glowing blue.

"We have more men surrounding the area."

"Oh really then why aren't they in here?" Wanda asked then shots were blasted into the cabin.

"Shit!" Kurt shouted grabbing Wanda and porting outside in the woods.

They could see at least 20 men and a helicopter.

"Ve should get out of here." Kurt said as they began to run.

"What about Rogue and Pietro?"

"Lets contact the Professor first." Kurt said still running.

Rogue woke up with a huge headache.

"What happened?" She asked no one in particular she was in a cellar. Pietro was lying on the floor next to her.

"Pietro." She said shaking him slightly.

He opened his eyes slowly looking up.

"That bloody hurt." He said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Where are we?" Rogue asked looking around.

"Kurt I think we're lost." Wanda said bending over slightly hyperventilating.

"Vell at least ve lost them." Kurt sighed then looking at Wanda.

"You should have grabbed your jacket." He said taking his own coat off.

"No." Wanda said putting her hand up.

"Look you've already nearly died once this week okay." He said putting it round her then hugging her tightly. "Ve have to keep moving."

"Okay." Wanda agreed as they continued. "But I still think we're lost."

Logan scanned the log cabin it had been damaged pretty badly. He was walking around the area and by the time got back from hearing the gunfire no one was there only scents.

He sniffed the path slightly relived to know Kurt and Wanda had run in the direction. He had to find them.

Kurt sat down next to Wanda wrapping his arms around her.

"Better?"

"We should have gone back." Wanda said snuggling up to him.

"Lets contact the professor first then ve'll go back." He paused to look at her. "Ve vould have been no good to Rogue and Pietro if ve vere captured too."

Wanda nodded falling asleep against him.

The moon was high in the sky and the stars shone brightly around it.

Logan walked up the path following the footprints. Finally he came to a cave where he could smell them.

They were sleeping near the back of the cave.

Kurt shot up when he heard an intruder.

He looked around spotting Logan straight away.

"Logan?" He asked being careful not to wake Wanda he stood up.

"Yep." He said sitting down. "What happened?"

"Ve vere attacked and ve don't know vhere Rogue and Pietro are."

"Okay how about Creed?"

"I don't know ve vere in Wanda's room."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"You know I can see in the dark ja?"

Logan smirked at him. "I'll walk to town now and contact the Professor."

He stood up letting his gaze stop at Wanda. "I don't think they'll go back to the cabin."

"Shall ve look for Rogue and Pietro?"

Logan nodded. "They may not have been captured."

"Okay."

"I'll come back to the cabin as soon as I phone the Professor."

"There's no way out." Pietro said looking around. "Stupid bloody walls."

Rogue shifted slightly. "Who were they?"

"I don't know I didn't get a chance to see." Pietro said standing up.

The both heard a creak and a door in front of the cell opened letting a lot of blinding light through.

"Quicksilver, Rogue you're awake." A man cam into view he was tall with broad shoulders his hair was short and he had a small moustache.

"Who are you? And why the hell have you kidnapped us?" Rogue shouted.

The man shook his head.

"You should count yourselves lucky that I haven't killed you." He smirked moving closer to the cell. "We don't usually let mutants live as long as you have."

"Why are we still alive then?" Pietro asked calmly.

"Easy we're going to use you as a hostages."

"Hostages?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you're the children of two major terrorists." The man said pacing in front of there cell.

"We plan to use you as ransom."

Rogue snorted at that. "Good luck Mystique doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"Too bad for you then." The man smirked.

"And Mr Maximoff?"

"How am I meant to know my father is a confusing man." Pietro paused thinking about it. "I don't know."

"Well for yours sakes lets hope they will come to save you."

"ROGUE!" Wanda shouted from outside the cabin.

"This is stupid they are not here." Kurt growled kicking a piece of wood.

Wanda wrapped her arms around him from behind. "We'll find them."

Kurt sighed and turned around hugging her closer. "I know but I'm vorried."

"Maybe we shouldn't have come away by ourselves."

"Neine you deserved it between marrying me and going to college you needed a break before it all started."

"Yeah well we'll get a break on our honeymoon." She paused. "Pietro's never been in trouble like this before, I don't what to do."

"Ve'll find him and Rogue liebe I promise."

Erik opened the package slowly he only came back to see if they had sent a hostage note or something which it ma be.

There was a Cd in it. He put into his laptop and played it.

"Mr Lehnsherr I presume. I have your son and am willing to exchange him for you as well as Miss Rogue with Mystique thank you for listening to my little announcement I'll contact you very soon."

"Exchange?" Wanda repeated dropping her suitcase in the foyer.

"Yes, don't worry they'll be contacting us soon but we need to find Raven." Magneto explained.

"Mutter?"

"Yes, it seems they want to exchange her for Rogue."

"This is ridiculous as soon as we find their location we go in there and kick ass." Wanda announced.

"You should still be in bed." Erik countered.

"Pietro's been kidnapped and you're nagging me about rest. I'll sleep when my twin and my best friend are safe." She stormed off upstairs.

"I'll speak to her." Kurt ported after her.

"Okay if I can just touch one of them and grab their keys." Rogue said pacing slightly.

"It's not gonna work." Pietro looked around all the room again.

"We're gonna get out, your dad and the Professor are going to save us." Rogue kissed him

"Yeah but in the mean time we have sit here and I'm already bored."

"Well I'm sure we can think of something."

"We can't have sex in this cell they'll be watching us." Pietro smirked.

"I wasn't thinking of that ya nymphomaniac."

"Well who do you think turned into one huh?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Don't." Wanda warned stepping into the shower.

"Don't vhat?" Kurt smirked.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm too worried about Pietro and Rogue. I'd be too distracted."

"I could give you another distraction." Kurt moved closer. "I'm vorried too but ve can't do anything until the Professor has found Mystique."

"Kurt." Wanda warned him leaning against the wall as he trapped her.

"You sure?" He asked kissing the most sensitive part of her neck.

"Positive." Wanda mumbled.

"How about now?" He used his tail this time.

"Mmmm."

"What?"

"Look Mystique you gave me this number for a reason." Agatha explained. "Your daughter has been kidnapped the least you can do is help."

"It's a trap."

"It may be, but I know you love them enough to risk your own life."

Mystique growled at the old sorceress. "Fine what do I do."

Kurt was kissing Wanda against the staircase banister.

"We have to get to the meeting." Wanda mumbled.

"I know but you seem to distract me too much." Kurt mumbled wrapping her legs around him.

"Kurt we just did it in the shower can't you wait a little longer?" Wanda mumbled kissing him passionately.

"Okay if you stop first."

"Why on earth are you all over Magneto's daughter?" A bossy said from behind him. "I mean really Kurt you're practically all over the girl."

A/N: Please read my new stories cause they're kind of different and I wanna what direction to take them in.

Luv Witch-uk xx


	16. Part 16

A/N; All my author's notes look the same, me apologising for not updating. Sorry guys I have tried but I'm busy,busy,busy at the mo.

I'll try again soon. But until then enjoy!

Scrawler- I like that quote as well though I'm sure where I got it. I'll try and fit some more Pietro/Rogue scenes in.

DemonRogue13-Has anyone heard that quote before, I think its cause bunnies breed a lot.

The Son of Logan and Ororo- You're right Kurt would never say that. Sorry it's the British in me I can't help it sometimes.

Fiona12690- Sorry it's taken so long but I finally given into your demands.

Kurt turned around to see Mystique hands on her hips. He dropped Wanda on the floor abruptly.

"Hey." Wanda whined standing up.

"Sorry liebe." Kurt wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Liebe? My my we are a bit cosy aren't we?" Raven mocked.

"Trying to be a comedian really isn't your style." Wanda sneered.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Well if I knew I was going to get that kind of welcoming I wouldn't have come."

"So you got my message?" Wanda asked.

"I always did like your independence." Mystique smiled. "Hadn't your precious x-men team come up with a plan?"

"Like you said I'm independent, I work better that way." Wanda glared at Raven. "You wanna join us in the meeting or just carry on glaring at me cause you caught me and your son screwing?"

"Well can't be that serious if you use the word screwing instead of love." Raven commented following the witch through the mansion whilst Kurt remained speechless.

"Didn't know the word love came into you vocabulary unlike you I'm happily engaged." Wanda flashed her ring in front of Raven's face before walking into the meeting room followed by Raven and Kurt.

"Mystique." Logan stood up shooting his claws out.

"Don't worry I knew she was coming." Wanda sat down. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait until they call."

"Or we could just try using that tracker you inserted into Pietro years ago." Wanda offered.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked as everyone watched Wanda and Magneto

"Of course why didn't I think of that before, it's a genetic tracker. I put one in Pietro because he had a habit of running off and getting lost as a child."

Everyone relaxed at that.

"I'm not sure if I could activate it again though."

"It's worth a try though right?" Wanda asked.

"So you don't need me?" Mystique asked.

"No you're staying." Wanda said to her bluntly not taking her eyes off her.

"Okay I'll stay." Raven growled annoyed.

"Vhat vas up vith you and my mother?" Kurt asked as they were making lunch for everyone in the kitchen.

"Nothing." Wanda passed him a tray. "We just have an understanding."

"Vhat kind of understanding?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

Wanda turned around to him. "As evil as you mother may seem she was only one who broke me out of that hell hole, so I don't dislike her as much as everyone else." She paused. "I'll be grateful to her forever."

"You know she did for her own reasons."

"Yes, but still she saved my life." Wanda smiled and kissed him.

Magneto continued typing although he knew Raven had entered the room.

"So Raven what made you really come here?" Erik asked.

"My daughter is in danger."

"And? You've never cared before."

"Yes well I knew if Wanda was contacting me it had to be important."

"I'm impressed you actually did something someone else asked you to do."

"Believe it or not I admire Wanda, even if she is your daughter."

"I'm truly amazed Raven."

"No more than I am, she obviously doesn't take after you." Raven walked towards the window. "So why are you here Erik?"

"Same as you, we knew the FoH were becoming more aggressive so…"

"So you came to Xavier's."

"Actually I bumped into the twins in Italy." He then smirked and added. "Where your son proposed to my daughter."

"Hmmm, now that does concern me." Raven sighed. "I don't like the possibility of being related to you."

"It's not up to us, and I'm not concerned at all. I was relieved I was told Toad had fallen for Wanda."

Pietro was just falling to sleep when he felt a twitch.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his arm slightly.

"What's the matter?"

"My arm's twitching." He muttered. "Man, that hasn't happened in years."

Rogue gave him a questioning look.

"Damn." Pietro scratched his arm more than slowly stopped. "Of-course!" He slapped his head with the heel of his hand.

"What?"

"Nothing just that I'm glad my dad is moderately intelligent." He smirked.

"Only moderately?"

"It would be too much of a compliment if I said he was a genius."

"Alaska?" Lance asked.

"Why do evil people have to have bases where it's cold?" Toad asked.

"Because it's usually well hidden." Kitty explained.

"Lets go then." Toad stood up.

"We need a plan first." Wanda said to him.

"Right."

"You will be split in two groups." Charles explained. "Scott you take one group and Kurt you the other."

Both of them nodded.

"Jean, Ororo you stay in the x-jet just in case, Wanda, Kitty, Freddy and Toad you go with Scott. Lance, Bobby and Tabby go with Kurt."

Everyone agreed and made their way to the jet.

"Logan you know what to do." Charles nodded to him.

Magneto put his helmet on. "We'll be back soon."

"Erik be careful I know you and Logan don't get on at the best of times."

"Don't worry we'll get on when we have to."

"Sir I think you should see this?" A doctor passed the results to his FoH leader. "They're the scans of Pietro Maximoff."

"What's that?" He pointed at something in his arm.

"We think it's a tracker."

Storm stood on the x-jet keeping the blizzard to a minimum whilst everyone waited impatiently inside.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Toad asked for the tenth time.

"No and if you ask again in the next ten minutes I'll lock you in the back." Logan growled.

"How much further red?"

"More than ten minutes." Jean smiled.

Wanda shook her head quickly. "We're going too slow."

"We can't go any faster Scarlet." Logan informed her.

"Wanna bet?" Wanda's whole body lit she touched one of the sides of the plane, which illuminated red, then spread across the plane before the jet sped faster than he had before.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Bobby laughed looking at his hands blur in front of him.

The jet suddenly came to a halt Wanda pushed herself off from the side of the jet.

"Okay the jet can go faster." Logan scowled. "Don't do that again, I'd like to keep the jet in one piece."

"And you." Erik added holding his helmet as it was still vibrating slightly.

"Lets just get inside and leave the lecturing to later." Wanda stood up.

Scott jumped down from the window then helped Kitty down.

Wanda shrugged off his help and landed on her feet next to Toad and Blob.

"This way." Scott pointed down the hallway.

Kurt ported his team into a separate room to where Scott's team were.

It looked like a science lab. It was empty and had a cell in the corner of the room.

Bobby walked around towards the cell. "Hey Kurt there's someone in here."

"Is it Rogue or Pietro?" Kurt looked up from where he was inspecting some lab equipment.

"Nah." He turned to the mutant in the cell. "Hey."

The mutant was blonde female with green streaks. "Stay away from me!" She shouted standing up.

"Whoa calm down we're just here to help!" Bobby said calmly. "I'm Bobby we're looking for our friends."

She looked confused. "I'm the only one here."

"Nope, our friends are here somewhere too."

"Why don't we get you out of there." Tabby smirked putting a bomb in the keyhole.

"Be careful it's not like any other cell, it's not usual metal."

"How do ya know that?" Tabby asked as the bomb blew but had no affect.

"Because I control metal."

All four mutants looked at each other.

"It is possible to have the same powers as someone else right?" Tabby asked.

"Ja, the Professor and Jean."

"Look the control to the cell is on the computer." She informed them.

Kurt and Lance looked over the computer trying to find it.

"So you got a name?" Bobby asked.

"Lorna."

"That's a pretty name."

Both Tabby and Lorna rolled their eyes.

"Jeez Bobby do ya need lessons on chatting a girl up cause that was lame."

Bobby scowled at Tabby then smiled at Lorna.

"Done it." Lance pressed a button and the cell door opened.

"Thanks." Lorna smiled. "I've been in there for far too long."

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked.

Lorna shrugged. "I don't know but I'll be glad to be out of here."

"There." Scott crouched down behind the window.

"This is how I see it we start blasting right?" Todd asked.

"No, I've got a better plan." Wanda informed him.

"You guys make a distraction me and Todd break the guys out."

"You're joking right?" Scott said.

"No, the cell they're in will be some sort of power absorber. Me and Todd can pick locks, so unless you've learnt how to do that you won't be any good other than a distraction."

"Okay." Scott nodded. "But just this once okay, next time we go by my plan."

Wanda nodded.

Scott shot the window then Kitty phased them through the wall.

The men that were standing in front of the cell turned around to see them.

"Hey who the hell are you?" One of them asked pointing a gun at them.

"Well we're here to rescue our friends."

"And kick your ass of course." Kitty added.

Scott scowled at her.

"What? We are."

The men went to shoot at them but Kitty phased them through the floor then up behind them.

Todd pulled a case from his pocket. "You can do the honours."

"What took you so long?" Pietro asked smirking. "You get a bit too busy at the cabin to remember us?"

"We have been looking for you actually." Wanda was concentrating on picking the lock.

"Where is Kurt?" Rogue asked.

"Somewhere round here." Todd informed her.

Erik and Logan entered the control room just in time to see a helicopter leave on the security camera.

"Damn it we missed them." Erik growled.

"Lets get the information." Logan sat down at the computer and started typing then inserted a Cd.

Erik observed the teams on the cameras.

"Kurt's team has a new member."

"Yeah?" Logan scanned the screen. "Her names Lorna."

"Excuse me?"

"Got her file." He looked at Erik then back at the screen. "Ever met someone called Sarah Davis?"

Erik closed his eyes. "Why?"

"Cause that would be her daughter and according to this yours too."

"Done it." Wanda pushed the cell door open. "It's been a few years but I can still do it."

Pietro smiled and pulled his twin into a hug.

"Get off me!" Wanda pushed him back. "Don't ever do that again."

Kurt ported into the room with his team plus Lorna.

"Come on lets go."

"I thought you meant to search for the big boss?" Todd asked.

"The place is empty, apart from a few guards." Tabby explained.

"Who's your new friend?" Wanda asked standing up from where she was crouched.

"Lorna Davis." She introduced herself to the Witch.

Wanda looked at her then at Pietro he had the same expression as her.

"Have we met before?"

"No, but Davis that's a familiar name." Pietro answered.

"You can get friendly later." Logan walked into the room. "Lets go home."

"So you're engaged to Kurt, and Pietro's Rogues boyfriend and Lance and Kitty is an item anyone else?"

"Scott and Jean." Wanda replied picking her drink up. "So you're gonna hang round here a while?"

"Yeah, the Professor wants to talk to me tonight about it."

"Haven't you got anywhere to go, I mean a family?"

"Not anymore my mum died a few months ago."

"I'm sorry." Wanda smiled.

"So when's the wedding?"

"Around Christmas." Wanda lied.

"It must be nice to have a fiancé like Kurt."

"It is." Wanda smiled.

There was a knock on the door and Pietro popped his head around the corner.

"Hey, Dad wants a word with us."

"Okay." Wanda stood up. "Why don't you take a look around?"

Lorna nodded and followed them out. "I'll go find Bobby."

"What's up then?" Pietro slid into a seat in front of his father.

"I need to tell you something." He sighed leaning back in his chair.

Both twins looked at him with curiosity and concern.

"You may have remembered me mention a woman called Sarah Davis before, Lorna's mother was a good friend of mine."

"I knew I remembered that name from somewhere." Pietro smirked. "What about her?"

"Well we met a few years after your mother had left and before I found you two. We had an….." He paused unsure how to explain it. "Intimate relationship."

"Eww." Both twins groaned.

"Just remember how you were created." Erik raised an eyebrow. "Anyway it seems she became pregnant without informing me."

"Excuse me?" Wanda asked.

Erik leaned back in his chair.

"Wait this was before you knew mum was dead."

"Yes."

"So theoretically you would have been cheating on her, or so you thought."

"It was a mistake, we were friends I had moved over to the States on a suspicion your mother had fled here….."

"But?"

"But she wasn't here, Sarah was a good friend she helped me find what had happened to your mother, I was upset when I found out she was there to comfort me."

"That's not an excuse" Wanda stood up. "And after your little intimate moment what happened? You just left?"

"I had to, I was in New York and I had to get back to Romania to identify her body."

"So you're saying Lorna's our half sister."

"Yes, but she doesn't know yet."

"This is screwed up." Wanda leant against the armchair. "Why did she leave?"

Erik sighed. "Don't think you mother would have hated you if I tell you, she was frightened."

Wanda sat back down.

"Nineteen years ago, your mother and I were living in Bulgaria, there was a fire and I tried to use my powers to help control it, but she feared them and ran."

"Man so our lives have always been screwed up then?"

"Maybe not screwed up just complicated."

"Whoa." Kurt continued massaging her shoulders. "That's tough."

"Yeah, Dad's gonna talk to Lorna tomorrow."

"Gotta be hard on him."

"Yeah." Wanda leaned back against him. "Lets go tomorrow."

"Where? On holiday?"

"Yeah why not go to Romania and then Germany."

"Ja, okay we can visit meine mutter and vater."

"Mmm and get married and live happily ever after."

"I like that idea." Kurt murmured into her neck. "You sure vanna do this?"

"Do what marry you?" Wanda looked up at him. "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Vell you could do better." Kurt informed her.

"No, I couldn't we're perfect for each other."

"Vell if ve have children they may look like me."

"So I love you, every part of you." Wanda kissed him passionately. "I think you're beautiful, just because you look different doesn't make you ugly."

"Or a freak."

"Aren't we all freaks?" Wanda pushed him back against the bed. "I don't think anybody could do the things you do in bed huh? And your fur is so….." Wanda bit down on to his neck.

"So anymore self conscious problems?"

"Neine but we have to book plan tickets."

"Okay you do that I need to do some last minute shopping."

"Right now?"

"Yes right now." Wanda smiled and left the room.

"You're going now?" Pietro demanded.

"Ja, ve'll be back in a week maybe two."

"Okay." Erik passed Wanda an envelope. "Have a nice time."

"We will." She smiled then hugged Pietro.

"See you soon then."

"You're up to something, I know it but I'll let it slide. For now." Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Have fun."

"Thanks." Kurt smirked then picked up Wanda's overweight suitcase.

"Liebe what did you pack?"

"Everything a girl needs for two weeks." She responded. "Come on we're going to be late."


End file.
